The simple game of jealousy
by smile1
Summary: R/J!!!(with a little R/T and R/D) *DONE* Rory falls for Jess, but Dean makes a deal with Tristan to get her back. But will it work ? Tristan and Dean end up fighting and there's even a kiss between Rory and Tristan.... PLZ REVIEW! ENJOY! :-)
1. Maybe he has a point

*Disclaimer: I don't the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory sat down on the large sofa. All alone in the dark, she listened to the voices that were coming out of the dining-room. They all sounded so happy, like they didn't have any problems. She did her part, she arranged a party for Jess. It was his birthday and he deserved a party and to her suprise the whole town came. Rory was glad that everybody came. She and Dean had a big fight about this party. Dean didn't want her to throw Jess a party. But Rory told Dean that they were friends and that Jess deserved a party. She was hoping that they could make up tonight, but they didn't. Dean gave her a look when he walked in and pretended that he didn't care. Fine if he was going to be that way, she could be that way. At least that was what she thought. During the entire diner she felt uncomfortable, afraid to look at Dean. And when Sookie served the desert she couldn't take it anymore and had to get out of there. Everyone was happy, she used to be happy, back when her life wasn't so complicated. Now it was filled with problems, fights and arguments. She also had this weird feeling in her stomach every time she saw Jess with Shane. What was that all about? She didn't tell her mom about those feelings, because if she did they would end up having another argument about Jess and her relationship with Dean. She didn't have any feelings for Jess no matter what her mom said, or Dean. At least she didn't used to have feelings for him. She didn't have feelings for him!!! They were friends, that's all. She had a great boyfriend and tomorrow they would talk it out and everything would be alright again. And if all that wasn't enough there was still Tristan,who came back from military school a couple of days ago. She didn't tell Dean yet....Eventough Tristan was a real jerk she still missed him while he was away and she was kind of glad that he was back. Sometimes she hated living a town as small as Stars Hollow. Everyone knew you and everything about you. Why didn't anyone understand that it was her life and not theirs ? Suddenly the lights went on and she covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
R: ''Go away.''  
  
She didn't care who it was, she didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
J: ''Did you really think that I would listen ?''  
  
Rory recognized that voice. A moment later Jess sat down next to her.  
  
R: ''Not really, but it was worth a try.''  
  
J: ''So what are you doing here anyway ? It's a party, you should be in there with all the crazy people gossiping.''  
  
R: ''I could ask you the same question.''  
  
Rory removed her hands from her eyes.  
  
J: ''You could, but I'm not giving you an answer.''  
  
Rory didn't have to look at Jess to know that he had a small grin on his face.  
  
R: ''I already figured that, so do you totally hate the party or are you actually having fun ?''  
  
J: ''Sort of, I just hope that they don't bring out a cake and start to sing for me.''  
  
Rory laughed and there was a moment of silence between them.  
  
J: '' By the way thanks for throwing me this party.''  
  
R: ''Who said that I threw you this party ?''  
  
Rory tried very hard not to smile.  
  
J: ''Come on Rory, it's kind of obvious. Except for you nobody in this town really likes me.''  
  
R: ''Not true, Luke likes you and what makes you think that I like you ?''  
  
J: ''Right, maybe you don't.''  
  
R: ''So you're not going to thank me ?''  
  
J: ''For what ? You just said that you didn't throw me this party.''  
  
Rory smiled. Okay Jess had her figured out. Was that such a bad thing ?.  
  
R: ''I really need to practice the whole lying part, don't I ?''  
  
J: ''Yep, I could teach you.''  
  
R: ''I'll pass. Just be happy that I care enough about you to throw you a party.''  
  
J: ''You care about me ?''  
  
He faced Rory trying to meet Rory's eyes, but she just avoided them.  
  
R: ''You're turning 17 and everybody deserves a party when they're turning 17.''  
  
Jess saw Rory turning red, but he didn't want to make her feel more uncomfortable then she already did, so he didn't say anything about it.  
  
J: ''Whatever, thanks.''  
  
R: ''You're welcome, now do you want your present or not ?''  
  
J: ''That depends, is it a good one ?''  
  
R: ''You decide.''  
  
Rory handed him a small package. Rory watched him open his present, trying to see if he liked it, but the expression on his face never changed. It was a copy of Oliver Twist. He opened the book and read what she wrote inside the cover of the book. Still the expression on his face didn't change.  
  
R: ''You like it ?''  
  
Finally he smiled and looked up at her again.  
  
J: ''It's great ,thanks.''  
  
Rory smiled when he said that.  
  
Jess studied Rory's face. He enjoyed the look on her face, when he told her that he liked it. He already had a copy of this book ,but he wasn't going to tell her that. Besides this one was better. Not because it was on of the first prints, but because of what she wrote on the inside of the cover.  
  
No matter what anyone says, I like you just the way you are. You always know the right things to say and we can just sit together, without talking. I don't have that with anyone. When I saw this book, I just had to think of you and the way you're always acting. A rebel on the outside but an angel on the inside. Happy Birthday Dodger. Rory  
  
He looked at what she wrote one more time. He hated nicknames, but when Rory started to call him Dodger he didn't mind.  
  
R: ''You're welcome again. Why don't you go back to the party, I'm sure everyone is wondering where you are, since it's your birthday and all.''  
  
J: ''I probably should get back.''  
  
But he didn't move. There was another silence between them that made Rory feel uncomfortable.  
  
J: ''So what's bothering you ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing is bothering me.''  
  
J: ''That's why you were sitting here in the dark ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, you can just read my mind.''  
  
J: ''You know you might as well tell me, cause I'm not leaving until you do.''  
  
Rory met his eyes for a minute. He wasn't joking.  
  
R: ''Fine. If I tell you, do you promise to leave me here alone ?''  
  
J: ''Promise.''  
  
Rory looked at her hands.  
  
R: ''Dean and I had a fight. Happy ?! Now leave.''  
  
J: ''He likes to fight doesn't he ?''  
  
Jess didn't move and stared at Rory. Rory sighed.  
  
R: ''You promised to leave.''  
  
J: ''I lied, now tell me.''  
  
R: ''Nothing okay, just drop it and go back to your party. I'm sure Shane's waiting for you.''  
  
Rory didn't dare to look at Jess. She sounded so jealous.  
  
Did he hear that correct ? She sounded jealous. Rory was jealous of Shane ? Shane was his 'girlfriend', but she didn't mean anything to him. They just made out a lot. There was nothing in that girl. He couldn't talk to her, she didn't make him smile and when he kissed her he didn't feel anything. Now with Rory it was different. They could talk for hours about books and stuff and she could make him laugh with the things she said or did. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her ? Wow hold up!!! Did he just think that ?! He and Rory were just friends. She had a boyfriend and he......well he had Shane.  
  
J: ''So that's what this is all about ? Shane ? You don't like her do you ?''  
  
R: ''It's not about Shane and I don't know her, so I can't tell you if I like her or not okay Jess. I mean do you like Dean ?''  
  
J: ''That's different.''  
  
R: ''Different how ? Dean is my boyfriend and Shane is your girlfriend. It's the same.''  
  
Jess was quiet for a seconde.  
  
J: ''You don't like her.''  
  
R: ''I never said that. You're twisting my words around.''  
  
Rory whispered those last words whising that Jess would just get up and leave her alone.  
  
J: ''Dean is way too protective of you.''  
  
R: ''He's not, he loves me and I.......love him.''  
  
Jess could hear the defensive tone in her voice.  
  
J: ''If he loves you then why does he start so many fights ?''  
  
R:''It's not all his fault, it's mine too. Mostly mine......and why do you care anyway !?''  
  
She started to get mad. Jess had no right to interfeer with her relationship with Dean.  
  
J: ''Geez sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just saying that bag boy.........''  
  
R: ''His name is Dean.''  
  
J: ''Whatever, maybe bag boy isn't the one for you.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe he just said that. What did he know ? Rory started to get mad.  
  
R: ''How can you say that ?! You don't know him like I do ! We've been together.......forever and we love each other.''  
  
J: ''Love is a strong word, you might want to look up the defenition of it.''  
  
R: ''I don't want to be in a fight with you too okay, just go back to your party.''  
  
J: ''Whatever you say Rory, think about it. I mean how many fights have you and Dean been in ?''  
  
R:''So you and Shane are meant for each other ?!''  
  
She didn't mean to say that, but Jess crossed the line. Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''She's fun, but nothing more.''  
  
R: ''If Dean isn't the one then tell me who is, tell me.''  
  
She felt the tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry in front of Jess.  
  
She sounded so desperate. As if she really wanted to believe that she and Dean had a perfect relationship. Jess looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He didn't want to see this. He got up and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets.  
  
J: ''It isn't a tragedy you know.''  
  
R: ''What isn't a tragedy ?''  
  
J: ''To fall in love with someone who isn't Dean.''  
  
He turned out the lights and left the room, leaving Rory al alone just like she wanted.  
  
Rory curled her knees up and made herself as small as possible. Jess had a point, but she didn't want to admit that he had a point and that maybe, just maybe she and Dean weren't meant for each other. She stared into the darkness thinking about what Jess just said. Al alone just like she wanted, with only her thoughts to keep her company. 


	2. Are we alright?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next morning Lorelai almost had to drag Rory to Luke's. Rory really didn't want to go to Luke's. Jess would be there, probably with Shane. And after their little argument the night before, she wasn't sure if she would be able to face Jess without breaking into tears. She spend the entire night thinking about what Jess said and she decided to ignore it. She and Dean loved each other and that was enough for her. She would talk to him later and make everything right between them. When Rory and Lorelai entered Luke's, Rory was glad to see that Jess was nowhere to be found.  
  
L: ''Hey Lukey.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't call me that, now what can I get you two ?''  
  
L: ''Coffee Luke my man.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't you ever get tired of that ?''  
  
L: ''No,it's fun to bug you. Now pour us some coffee mister.''  
  
Luke: ''What if I don't ?''  
  
L: ''If you don't I'll never talk to you again.''  
  
Luke: ''Deal, no coffee for you.''  
  
L: ''You can't do that to me I need coffee, I live for coffee.''  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai and sighed.  
  
Luke: ''Are you going to stop begging if I give you coffee ?''  
  
L: ''Eh........yeah.''  
  
Luke: ''Fine, I'll get you two some coffee.''  
  
Luke put the coffee-maker on and dissapeared into the back.  
  
L: ''Did you hear it yet ? Your party was a big succes.''  
  
R: ''It wasn't my party, it was Jess' party.''  
  
L: ''I know, but you organized it, everybody loved it.''  
  
R: ''I'm glad.''  
  
L: ''What's wrong honey ? You don't sound happy.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry mom, I didn't get enough sleep last night.''  
  
L: ''Are you sure that's it ? At the party you dissapeard too and this morning I almost had to drag you to Luke's.''  
  
R: ''I'm just really tired and at the party I needed some time to think about things.''  
  
L: ''Ah.....you were thinking about Dean. You two are still fighting ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah ,I wanted to talk to him last night, but I never got the chance. There were too many people around.''  
  
L: ''I know what you mean, so are you going to talk to him today ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.......after coffee.''  
  
L: ''Well of course after coffee. I'm sure you guys will work it out, you always do. And you know that you and Dean look good together.''  
  
R: ''Yeah......I know.''  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch.  
  
L: ''Where's Luke with our coffee ? I have to be at the Inn in a couple of minutes and I'm not leaving without my coffee.''  
  
Rory smiled and looked up to see where Luke was. No Luke, instead Jess came down the stairs. He caught her looking at him. Rory immediately looked away. It was just Jess, what was wrong with her ? They had a little argument nothing more. Rory was still kind of mad at him for what he said to her about Dean. On the other hand she was acting a little jealous last night over nothing. She and Jess were friends period.  
  
L: ''Hey Jess, can you please give us some coffee ? Luke forgot about us.''  
  
R: ''Mom he didn't forget about us .Did you notice that there are other customers here too, that also want something to eat or drink ?''  
  
L: ''So what are you saying ? Are you saying that the whole world doesn't revolve around me ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying.''  
  
L: ''You are so getting annoying now.''  
  
R: ''Mom...........Inn, one minute and you still haven't got your coffee yet.''  
  
L: ''You're right. Jess........please...........''  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
L: ''You're just like Luke. Rory honey, you beg maybe you'll get Jess to give us some coffee.''  
  
R: ''Mom.......I'm not going to beg.''  
  
L: ''Please.............???''  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory with puppydog eyes.  
  
R: ''Fine, but you owe me.''  
  
L: ''Anything you want, it's yours.''  
  
R: ''Jess............can we please have some coffee ? Please ?''  
  
L: ''You know you can't resist our beauty.''  
  
J: ''You two are pathetic.''  
  
He pourred coffee in to two mugs and handed them to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
L: ''Thank you, you are our lifesaver. We'll be your personal slaves and.........''  
  
R: ''Okay mom you can leave now.''  
  
L: ''I didn't get to the good part yet.''  
  
R: ''I don't think he minds.''  
  
Lorelai looked at Jess.  
  
L: ''You don't wanna hear the good part ?''  
  
J: ''I'll pass.''  
  
L: ''I'm shocked, well I have to go, but I promise next time I will tell you all about this movie that me and Rory saw. Well actually we only saw the first part, cause we kind of got the wrong movie and.............''  
  
R: ''One more word and I'm never watching a movie with you again.''  
  
L: ''Partypooper.''  
  
R: ''You're late.''  
  
L: ''I am. I'll see you tonight honey.''  
  
R: ''Bye mom.''  
  
L: ''Bye......bye Jess. I'll tell you the story tomorrow.''  
  
Jess nodded and watched as Lorelai hurried towards the door.  
  
R: ''You won't !''  
  
Luke joined them again.  
  
Luke: ''Good she's gone.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, next time she promised to tell me a dirty story.''  
  
Luke looked at Rory in shock.  
  
Luke: ''Tell me that he's lying.''  
  
R: ''He isn't, she did promise.''  
  
Luke: ''Rory you're the good one.''  
  
R: ''Don't worry Luke, I'll stop her. O I gotta go, what do I owe you ?''  
  
Luke: ''About 30.000 dollars, but since you don't have that, it's on the house.''  
  
R: ''Thanks Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''No problem, just promise me one thing.''  
  
R: ''What's that ?''  
  
Rory got up and put on her jacket.  
  
Luke: ''Don't grow up to be just like your mother. Please. For my health and yours.''  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
R: ''I won't. See you later.''  
  
Rory caught Jess looking at her and held his gaze for a second, before she turned around and left.  
  
She went to Doose's market to talk to Dean. Rory saw him in the back stacking boxes of cereal.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean.........can we talk ?''  
  
Dean kept stacking and didn't even turn around.  
  
D: ''Talk.''  
  
Rory took a deep breath before she started talking.  
  
R: ''I know that you must still be mad at me for planning Jess' party and I wanna say I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you, it was just that it was Jess' birthday and nobody really likes him. And he was turning 17 and everyone should have a party when he is turning 17, so I decided to throw him a party. It didn't mean anything.........I.........we...........are just friends. He has a girlfriend Shane and........''  
  
Dean turned around and smiled at her.  
  
D: ''Rory stop. I get your point. You're sorry.''  
  
R: ''I really am. I just wanted to do something nice for him, that's all.''  
  
D: ''I know you did and I overreacted, sorry.''  
  
R: ''So everything's alright between us ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.....I just can't stand that guy.''  
  
R: ''Who ?''  
  
D: ''Jess.''  
  
R: ''Jess who ?''  
  
Dean smiled and gave Rory a kiss on her cheek.  
  
D: ''So are we going to do something tonight ?''  
  
R: ''Can't.''  
  
D: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''I'm watching movies with my mom, sorry.''  
  
D: ''That's okay. How about I pick you up from school tomorrow ?''  
  
R: ''That would be great, thank you.''  
  
D: ''No problem, now I have to get back to work.''  
  
R: ''Okay, see you tomorrow.''  
  
D: ''You can count on it.''  
  
Dean leaned in and kissed Rory. Rory kissed back and pulled away, cause she needed oxyen.  
  
R: ''Needed air.''  
  
Rory gave Dean one last kiss and left the store. She looked at her watch. It was 2 o'clock. What was she going to do until her mom came home ? She decided to go to the bridge. Nobody was going to be there and it would be nice to just sit there and stare at the water for a while. 


	3. Please don't tell?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory looked at the blue sky above her. She really loved this place. This was like a whole other place then the rest of Stars Hollow. Almost nobody ever came here, except for her and Jess of course. This was the place where she went when nobody understood her and she wanted to be alone. Al alone.........just her and her thoughts. Behind her she heard footsteps. Rory didn't turn around to see who it was. It was probably Jess.............  
  
T: ''Hey Mary.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe her ears. Tristan! Tristan DuGrey ?! What was he doing in Stars Hollow ? She turned around to see if it was really him and to her suprise it was.  
  
R: ''Tristan.........I mean hi.''  
  
T: ''Am I interrupting something ?''  
  
R: ''No.........why ?''  
  
T: ''It looked as if you were somewhere else.''  
  
R: ''I was just thinking.''  
  
T: ''Yeah......I heard about people doing that. You want me to leave you alone ?''  
  
R: ''Did I hear that correct ? Tristan DuGrey is willing to leave if I ask him to ?''  
  
T: ''Well I was kind of hoping that you would say no and that I wouldn't have to leave.''  
  
R: ''You can leave if you want to.''  
  
T: ''Are you asking me to stay ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm not asking you to stay, I'm just saying that you don't have to leave.''  
  
T: ''I'm honored Mary.''  
  
R: ''My name is Rory.''  
  
T: ''I know Rory, but Mary suits you better.''  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. She actually missed Tristan's jokes and him calling her Mary.  
  
R: ''So what are you doing in Stars Hollow anyway ?''  
  
T: ''Do I have to have a reason ? Can't I just drop by ?''  
  
R: ''Nope, Tristan Dugrey always has a reason, especially when you're in Stars Hollow.''  
  
T: ''Mary you know me too well.''  
  
R: ''So.....why are you here ?''  
  
T: ''I came to see you.''  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan with surprise.  
  
R: ''You came to see me ? Why ?''  
  
T: ''Because I missed talking to you.''  
  
R: ''That's a first.''  
  
T: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Well I never pictured you as a talking kind of guy.''  
  
Tristan met Rory's eyes. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a little grin on her face. He missed her. He met a lot of girls before, but Rory was different. She was so honest, sincere and innocent. He knew that they probably wouldn't be more than friends ,but that was enough for him. And he didn't say that he wouldn't try.  
  
T: ''You inspired me Mary.''  
  
Tristan saw that Rory started to blush and smirked.  
  
T: ''Red looks good on you.''  
  
Why did he say that ? Why did she blush anyway ? Tristan was a friend, wel kind of.  
  
R: ''How did you know where to find me ?''  
  
T: ''I ran into a girl.....I believe she said her name was Lane and she told me that I could find you here.''  
  
R: ''That's Lane alright, she can't keep her mouth shut.''  
  
T: ''When I was walking over here everybody stared at me, like I was some kind of criminal or something.''  
  
R: ''They never saw you before.''  
  
T: ''They need to get a life.''  
  
R: ''Hey, that's the town I'm living in you're insulting.''  
  
Rory heard another pair of footsteps and got up.  
  
J: ''Having a secret affaire behind Dean's back ?''  
  
Tristan turned around to see who just said that. He never saw that guy before. Must be new. He looked at Rory for an answer.  
  
R: ''Tristan meet Jess, Jess meet Tristan.''  
  
J: ''So you're the Tristan that Rory kissed when she and Dean were broken up ?''  
  
T: ''Why Mary, I didn't know that kiss meant so much to you ?''  
  
R: ''It didn't.''  
  
T: ''Then why are you telling people about it ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not telling people about it, I just told Jess, which was a mistake. He forced me to tell him.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I held a gun to her head, you should have been there.''  
  
T: ''Maybe next time. I better go, so you two can talk.''  
  
Tristan started to back away from Rory still facing her.  
  
T: ''So Rory how many boyfriends do you have ?''  
  
R: ''Shut up. Me and Jess are friends.''  
  
T: ''Whatever you say Mary.''  
  
He winked at Rory.  
  
R: ''Stop calling me that.''  
  
T: ''See you at school tommorow. Nice meeting you Jess. Bye Mary.''  
  
After he said that, he turned around and went back into town.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at Tristan's last comment. She watched him leave and turned around to face Jess.  
  
J: ''So he calls you Mary ? Why didn't I think of that ?''  
  
R: ''Don't.....if you start calling me Mary too...I'll......''  
  
Rory sat back down on the bridge.  
  
J: ''You'll what ?''  
  
He sat down next to her. He observed her from the corner of his eye.  
  
J: ''What's up between you and him ?''  
  
Jess saw a glimpse of saddness in her beautiful blue eyes and regretted his question.  
  
R: ''Nothing, we're friends.''  
  
Jess nodded, but saw Rory's cheeks turning red.  
  
R: ''Jess.........I'm sorry for what I said about you and Shane last night. I didn't mean it and I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''You're lying.''  
  
R: ''No, I'm not. I'm telling you the truth.''  
  
J: ''No you're not, buy I'm excepting your apology anyway.''  
  
R: ''I suck at lying, don't I ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''I didn't mean it the way I said it, it was just........everything. You know. I was having a real bad day.''  
  
J: ''I know what you mean and I guess I'm sorry too for going on about bag bo......I mean Dean.''  
  
R: ''You're apologizing to me ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, just don't go and tell the whole town.''  
  
R: ''I won't. So everything's alright between us again ?''  
  
Jess looked into Rory's eyes. He could never be mad at her.  
  
J: ''Between us ?''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''You know what I mean.''  
  
J: ''I do and everything was already fine between us.''  
  
R: ''Okay...........hey Jess........''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Just so you know you suck at apologizing.''  
  
J: ''I do, don't I ? Maybe I'll have to take some lessons from you.''  
  
R: ''Yeah right and then in return you can give me a lesson in lying.''  
  
She started to laugh. It felt great sitting here with Jess, talking and laughing. Everything was alright again between her and Dean and Tristan wasn't such a total jerk after all.  
  
Jesse couldn't help but crack a smile. Rory was a weird one. But he was glad that she was happy.  
  
J: ''Did you and Dean fix things ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, everything's great.''  
  
Dean didn't deserve Rory. She was way too good for him, but what did he know.  
  
J: ''Good to hear.''  
  
What did he want ? Why did Jess want to know that ? He was a friend and friends want to know what's going on with the other one.  
  
R: ''Good to tell you. And things between you and Shane ?''  
  
Rory felt sick to her stomach when she said the name of Jess' girlfriend, but it was his choice and not hers. If he thought that Shane was the one, then who was she to tell him otherwise.  
  
J: ''Same old same old. Well not exactly....last night when we were walking home......she suprised me and........''  
  
Rory covered her ears with her hands.  
  
R: ''Spare me the details, please.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''You asked.''  
  
R: ''Remind me never to ask again okay. Hey what time is it ?''  
  
J: ''Almost 5.''  
  
R: ''I gotta go.''  
  
She got up.  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''My mom will be home any time and we're going to watch movies.''  
  
Jess smiled. She could get so excited over nothing.  
  
J: ''Well, have fun.''  
  
Rory wanted to leave, but hesitated and finally she turned around.  
  
R: ''Jess........''  
  
J: ''Yes......? ''  
  
R: ''Could you please not tell Dean about Tristan visiting me ?''  
  
J: ''What makes you think that I'm going to talk to Dean ? And why are you lying to him ?''  
  
Rory blushed, which Jess of course noticed.  
  
R: ''I'm not lying, I just want to tell him myself. Dean doesn't even know that Tristan is back at school yet and I want him to hear it from me.''  
  
J: ''I get it.''  
  
R: ''You promise not to tell ?''  
  
J: ''Listen I never promised anyone anything and I'm not going to start now.''  
  
R: ''Fine, then just don't talk to Dean okay. The last thing I need right now is to be in another fight with Dean.''  
  
Jess saw that Rory's eyes were filled with worry and concern. They were almost pleading him to keep it a secret.  
  
J: ''If he hears it, he didn't hear it from me.''  
  
R: ''Thank you, bye.''  
  
So now he and Rory had a secret. A secret that nobody else knew. Could be useful. 


	4. Does she even know Shakespeare?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory came home Lorelai was already on the phone ordering takeout. Rory waved at her mom before entering her room.  
  
Lorelai hung up. Rory seemed fine. She really hoped that Rory and Dean fixed things between them. They were such a cute couple and she actually liked Dean.  
  
L: ''So how was your day ?!''  
  
Moments later Rory joined Lorelai in the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
L: ''Did you and Dean........?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
L: ''So everything's........?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
L: ''We really have to learn to speak in full sentences.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but not today.''  
  
L: ''I agree. What was the fight about anyway ?''  
  
R: ''Jess' party.''  
  
L: ''Jess' party ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, he didn't want me to throw Jess a party.''  
  
L: ''And you did it anyway ?''  
  
R: ''Of course. Jess was turning 17 ! When you're turning 17 you need a party.''  
  
L: ''You could have asked me to throw him a party.''  
  
R: ''You don't even like him.''  
  
L: ''I don't don't like him, I just don't know him. You could have asked Luke. ''  
  
R: ''He didn't have the time and I didn't mind. I wanted to do something nice for him.''  
  
L: ''I know you did, but if you asked me to plan the party then maybe you could have avoided being in a fight with Dean.''  
  
R: ''Maybe..........''  
  
L: ''Is there a reason for Dean to be jealous of Jess ?''  
  
R: ''Mom......no of course not. Me and Jess are friends.''  
  
L: ''Just friends ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I have a great boyfriend and he has Shane remember.''  
  
L: ''Ah yeah 'malibu whore barbie' who could forget.''  
  
R: ''You're cruel.''  
  
L: ''I know, I didn't have coffee yet.''  
  
R: ''Sure blame it on the coffee.''  
  
Lorelai checked her watch.  
  
L: ''Can we please go get some coffee, before we start our video night ?''  
  
R: ''Sure.....Luke's ?''  
  
L: ''Do you even have to ask ?''  
  
Rory put on her coat and followed her mom outside.  
  
L: ''Did anything else happen while I was at work ?''  
  
R: ''Tristan came to see me.''  
  
L: ''The Tristan ? The Tristan who was sent to military school ?''  
  
R: ''I'm afraid so. He transferred back to Chilton a week ago.''  
  
L: ''Did you tell Dean ?''  
  
R: ''Not yet.''  
  
L: ''What about Tristan's little visit today ? Did you tell Dean about that ?''  
  
R: ''No......I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him.''  
  
L: ''Well you better tell him before he hears it from Miss Patty.''  
  
R: ''I know. I'll tell him tommorow. He's going to pick me up from school.''  
  
L: ''He got a car ?!''  
  
R: ''He's borrowing his dad's car.''  
  
L: ''Just don't leave stains on the leather.''  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
L: ''What ? You're my daughter, so it could happen. We are talking about grease stains right ? You know if you guys get food or anything.''  
  
R: ''Eh.......just what I thought.''  
  
L: ''You thought I was talking about other stains weren't you ? You dirty child.''  
  
Rory stopped in front of the diner.  
  
R: ''Remember it's a public place, so contain yourself.''  
  
L: ''Rory....me mom you child and not the other way around.''  
  
They went in and sat down at the counter. Luke joined them.  
  
Luke: ''Coffee ?''  
  
L: ''Lukey you know me too well.''  
  
Luke: ''God, I hope not.''  
  
He got two cups and filled them with coffee before handing them to Lorelai and Rory.  
  
L: ''Thank you. You're an angel.''  
  
Luke: ''Not yet I am.''  
  
L: ''Are you being sarcastic ?''  
  
Luke: ''You've caught me. Anything else ?''  
  
L: ''No that's it. Ooo you wanna hear something interesting ?''  
  
Jess came down the stairs and joined Luke behind the counter.  
  
J: ''Hey uncle Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''Don't call me that.''  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
J: ''Rory......Ma'm.''  
  
Lorelai gave Jess a dirty look and continued her conversation with Luke.  
  
L: ''Rory just had her first dirty thoughts.''  
  
R: ''Mom........''  
  
She lay her head down on the counter and covered it with her hands.  
  
L: ''I'm so proud of her.''  
  
Luke: ''You two are weird.''  
  
R: ''I'm not related to her.''  
  
L: ''Yes you are my friend, we have the same genes.''  
  
R: ''I'm having them removed.''  
  
J: ''I can write it on the special bord.''  
  
Rory's head shot up.  
  
R: ''No !''  
  
L: ''Ah please. I want to see the looks on these people's faces when they read that Rory just had her first dirty thoughts.''  
  
R: ''If he does that, my life will be ruined.''  
  
L: ''You'll live.''  
  
A new customer came in.  
  
S: ''Hey Jess.''  
  
Jess looked up and saw Shane coming his way. Not now. He gave her a fake smile and nodded at her. When Shane reached the counter, she leaned over it and kissed Jess. Jess kissed her back and pulled away from her.  
  
S: ''So can you go ?''  
  
J: ''Sure............Luke I'm out. Let's go.''  
  
He caught Rory looking at him before he left the diner. He nodded at her, holding back a smile and closed the door behind him.  
  
Luke: ''I don't like her.''  
  
L&R: ''Me neither.''  
  
Luke: ''She doesn't seem his type.''  
  
Rory took a sip from her coffee. Shane and Jess........she didn't understand what he saw in her. Sure she looked like a model, but she didn't seem that bright. She probably didn't even know who Shakespeare was. 


	5. I heard stories about Tristan's parties

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory made her way to her locker and opened it. She checked her watch, while she dropped her bag on the floor. Dean was waiting for her. She pulled a few books out of her locker and got down on her knees to put them in her bag.  
  
T: ''Do you really need all those books ?''  
  
Rory looked up and met Tristan's eyes. She pulled herself away from his gaze and continued packing her bag.  
  
R: ''What can I say ? I love to read.''  
  
T: ''So I noticed.''  
  
R: ''Tristan, is there a reason why you're talking to me ?''  
  
T: ''What ? Now I can't talk to you ?''  
  
Rory got up to close her locker.  
  
R: ''I really have to go, so get to the point.''  
  
T: ''Right to the point huh ? Why Mary, I never thought of you as 'that kind' of girl.''  
  
R: ''I didn't mean it that way and you know it.''  
  
T: ''Whatever you say Mary.''  
  
Rory grabbed her bag from the floor and checked her watch again.  
  
R: ''What do you want Tristan ?''  
  
T: ''You Mary.''  
  
R: ''Tristan........''  
  
T: ''I just love it when you say my name like that.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory wanted to walk passed Tristan, but he stopped her. When Rory turned around she found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Dean had blue eyes too, but she couldn't remember them being as blue as Tristan's eyes. They intrigued her. His eyes were just so fascinating. They were so bright and and she could feel herself drowning in his eyes. She moved her gaze from his eyes to his mouth. Bad move. Now she just kept thinking about the kiss she and Tristan shared.  
  
Tristan followed her every move. He saw that she was staring at his lips and he wondered what was going trough her mind right now. By the look in her eyes probably the same as what he was thinking. He smiled and licked his lips.  
  
O god she really had to look away now. Rory forced herself to look at her feet and took a step back.  
  
R: ''What do you want ?''  
  
T: ''You know what I want.''  
  
Rory took a deep breath and looked up at him again.  
  
R: ''No I don't.''  
  
T: ''Then let me tell you what I want. I want you to..........come to my party tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''A party ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, what did you think I was talking about ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
Rory started to turn red.  
  
T: ''So, are you coming ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
T: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
T: ''You can bring him if you want.''  
  
R: ''But you don't like Dean.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, but I do like you. And if bringing him means that you'll come it's worth it.''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
T: ''I would really like you to come.''  
  
R: ''I'll have to talk to Dean about it.''  
  
T: ''Why ? You have to ask permission ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
T: ''Then what's the problem ? Just come.''  
  
R: ''Fine, I'll come to your party.''  
  
T: ''Great. It's at my place tomorrow night. Do you need a ride ?''  
  
R: ''No, that's okay. I really gotta go.''  
  
T: ''Then go. Who's keeping you here ?''  
  
Rory smiled and started to head for the doors. What had she done ? She just agreed to go to Tristan's party. She never went to parties, especially not one of Tristan's parties. She heard the stories. Beer, fights and sex. And those were the reasons why she never went to one of his parties. But she knew better, she wouldn't drink and she wouldn't get in to any trouble. And she could leave whenever she wanted. All she had to do was tell Dean about the party and ask him to go with her. She could do that, right ? 


	6. Try again

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory and Dean decided to go to Luke's. They sat down at an empty table in the back. Rory was thinking of a way to tell Dean about the fact that Tristan invited her to come to one of his parties. She hadn't even told him that Tristan was back yet.  
  
D: ''Hey, are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, why ?''  
  
D: ''You look worried. Is something wrong ?''  
  
R: ''No, well yeah. School actually.''  
  
D: ''School ? It can't possibly be your grades.''  
  
R: ''No, nothing like that.''  
  
D: ''Then what is it ?''  
  
Rory took a deep breath, before speaking again.  
  
R: ''We had a pop-quiz today, which I didn't study for, during gym we played basketball and I suck at basketball, Paris has been bugging me all day, Tristan is back and I got paired up with Paris for some assignment.''  
  
Dean who had been watching her with an amused look on his face, stopped smiling.  
  
D: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I know. Can you believe that I got paired up with Paris ? Again ?''  
  
D: ''Go back.''  
  
R: ''Paris had been bugging me all day ?''  
  
D: ''After that.''  
  
R: ''I already told you, I got paired up with Paris.''  
  
D: ''Try again.''  
  
R: ''Tristan is back.''  
  
Dean didn't say anything and just stared at his hands.  
  
D: ''Since when ?''  
  
R: ''About a week ago.''  
  
D: ''Why didn't you tell me ?''  
  
Rory couldn't believe how calm he was, too calm.  
  
R: ''Because I knew that you would get mad.''  
  
D: ''Rory look at me. Am I mad ?''  
  
Rory didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't look mad. Maybe now was the time to mention Tristan's party ?  
  
R: ''No, not yet anyway.''  
  
D: ''Why should I be mad ? He's back at Chilton, so what ? It's a big school.''  
  
R: ''There's more.''  
  
D: ''Like ?''  
  
R: ''He came to visit me yesterday.''  
  
D: ''What ?!''  
  
R: ''And.............''  
  
D: ''There's more ?''  
  
Rory nodded. She was glad that the place wasn't packed.  
  
R: ''He asked me to come to his party tomorrow.''  
  
D: ''And what did you tell him ?''  
  
R: ''I told him yes.''  
  
D: ''What ?! Why ?''  
  
R: ''He asked me ?''  
  
D: ''Try again.''  
  
R: ''Dean I don't know what the big deal is, it's just a party.''  
  
D: ''It's not just a party, it's one of Tristan's parties.''  
  
R: ''So ?''  
  
D: ''Have you ever been to one of his parties ?''  
  
R: ''No and neither have you.''  
  
D: ''No, but I heard all the stories.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but those are just stories. He said that I could bring you.''  
  
D: ''Should I feel honoured now ?''  
  
R: ''Dean !''  
  
D: ''Rory, these parties are just not your kind.''  
  
R: ''How do you know what my kind of parties are ?''  
  
D: ''Trust me, these aren't.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ?''  
  
D: ''Because I'm your boyfriend and I know you !''  
  
Before Rory could say or do anything, Dean got up from his seat and started to put on his jacket.  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
D: ''If you want to go to Tristan's party, it's your choice, but don't expect me to be there.''  
  
Rory watched Dean leave Luke's. When he slammed the door shut behind him, she cringed. She hated being in fights with Dean. When she saw that people were watching here, she felt even more horrible. This just wasn't her day. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the table.  
  
J: ''What was that all about ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''Right.''  
  
Jess sat down across from Rory.  
  
J: ''Why was bag boy mad now ?''  
  
R: ''His name is Dean.''  
  
J: ''After all this you're still defending him ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, does that surprise you ? He's still my boyfriend you know, no matter how many fights we have.''  
  
J: ''Aren't we a little tense.''  
  
R: ''Sorry, I just hate it when we fight. But what do you care ?''  
  
J: ''O believe me, I do.''  
  
Rory looked up and met his gaze. As usual she couldn't see if he really meant it or not. Rory sighed and gave in. She had to tell someone anyway.  
  
R: ''The fight was about Tristan.''  
  
J: ''Why doesn't this surprise me ?''  
  
R: ''You wanna hear the rest or not ?''  
  
J: ''I'm shutting up now.''  
  
R: ''I told Dean that Tristan was back and that he visited me yesterday.''  
  
J: ''Let me guess, he didn't take it well ?''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Sorry, go on.''  
  
R: ''Tristan invited me to one of his parties today and I said yes............''  
  
J: ''Without discussing it with bag boy first.''  
  
R: ''It isn't that. Dean just doesn't want me to go.''  
  
J: ''So, are you ?''  
  
R: '' Am I what ?''  
  
J: ''Going to Tristan's party ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know.''  
  
J: ''You should go.''  
  
R: ''I don't know, I don't really like parties.''  
  
J: ''Have you ever been to one ?''  
  
R: ''Well no, but............''  
  
J: ''Then how do you know that you don't like parties, if you never went to one before ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
J: ''I have to get back to work. I'll get you some coffee.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Jess nodded, gave her one last look and went to get her some coffee.  
  
Rory sat there thinking about things. Should she go to the party ? Jess did have a point, she never went to one before. She was 16 and she never went to a party before, it sounded pretty pathetic. By the time Jess came back with her coffee, she had made up her mind.  
  
R: ''I think I am going to the party.''  
  
Jess handed her her coffee and smiled.  
  
J: ''Glad to hear it. Maybe you'll even have some fun while you're there.''  
  
Jess went back to work and Rory started to drink her coffee. She was going to the party. She didn't need Dean's permission. She was going to go to Tristan's party and she was going to have fun. She could leave whenever she wanted and what was the worst that could happen anyway ? 


	7. Looks, I mean sounds good to me

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory went straight home after she had finished her coffee, to tell her mom about the party.  
  
R: ''Mom !''  
  
No answer. She went into the living room, but nobody was there. Rory stopped at the answering machine. Someone left a message. She pushed a button and listened to the message.  
  
L: ''Hey sweets, it's me. I've got some bad news. No grandma didn't get sick or anything. She's actually feeling better than ever. Damn her. Anyway I have to stay at the Inn a little longer than I expected, so I don't know when I'll be home. Apparently something's wrong with the plumbing............again. Sorry, but I left you some money, so you can order a pizza or something. Call me when you get this message. Love ya, bye.''  
  
Rory immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the Inn.  
  
M: ''Independence Inn. What can I do for you ?''  
  
R: ''Hi Michel, it's Rory. Can I speak to my mom for a minute ?''  
  
M: ''One moment, I'll see if I can get in my lifeboat and find her.''  
  
R: ''O.......kay.''  
  
Rory waited and a few seconds later someone picked up the phone again.  
  
L: ''Rory ? Is that you ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
L: ''You wanna come over and swim ?''  
  
R: ''What ? How ? You guys don't have a pool.''  
  
L: ''Now we do, but you better bring a lot of towels.''  
  
R: ''How many ?''  
  
L: ''O about all the towels in the world and in space, if they have towels in space that is.''  
  
R: ''Right. I'll start collecting towels on earth.''  
  
L: ''I need the space towels too.''  
  
R: ''Tell you what, if I find a rocket I'll go get you the space towels.''  
  
L: ''Deal.''  
  
R: ''Now where am I going to find a rocket on such short notice ?''  
  
L: ''Try the space-center.''  
  
R: ''I don't think that they're just going to lend me a rocket.''  
  
L: ''Probably not. O well, I guess I'll just have to wait for the plumbers. So, how was your day ?''  
  
R: ''Not wet.''  
  
L: ''Funny, very funny.''  
  
R: ''Thank you. My day was normal.''  
  
L: ''But ?''  
  
R: ''But what ? What makes you think that there's a but ?''  
  
L: ''Just a feeling. So, is there ?''  
  
R: ''Well, yeah.''  
  
L: ''Oooooo tell me.''  
  
R: ''I got invited to a party.''  
  
L: ''Really ? Bye who ?''  
  
R: ''Tristan.''  
  
L: ''Tristan huh ? What did you say ?''  
  
R: ''I said yes.''  
  
L: ''And what did Dean think of it ?''  
  
R: ''He got mad.''  
  
L: ''How mad ?''  
  
R: ''He left me at the diner.''  
  
L: ''Wow, that's mad.''  
  
R: ''I know, but I still wanna go to the party.''  
  
L: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Do I have to have a reason ? Can't I just go to a party ?''  
  
L: ''Well...............no.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
L: ''Rory you have never been to a party before.''  
  
R: ''Yes I have.''  
  
L: ''Birthday parties don't count.''  
  
R: ''Okay, so I haven't been to a party before, but Jess said that it would be fun.''  
  
L: ''Jess ? Since when do you listen to Jess ? Did he tell you that there's going to be beer at this party and...............''  
  
R: ''Mom, I'll just avoid the beer.  
  
L: ''Are you sure ? I mean those parties can be pretty rough.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm sure. I'll avoid the beer and avoid creepy looking guys.''  
  
L: ''I don't know Ror.''  
  
R: ''Besides I can leave whenever I want to.''  
  
L: ''When is this party ?''  
  
R: ''Tomorrow.''  
  
L: ''Okay, I'll make you a deal.''  
  
R: ''I'm listening.''  
  
L: ''You can go to the party, but only if someone goes with you.''  
  
R: ''Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself.''  
  
L: ''I don't care, someone is going with you to that party.''  
  
R: ''But I already told you that Dean is mad at me. He won't go.''  
  
L: ''Then ask somebody else.''  
  
R: ''Like who ?''  
  
L: ''How about Paris ?''  
  
R: ''She's not going.''  
  
L: ''I thought she liked Tristan ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but she doesn't like his parties.''  
  
L: ''O, she actually went to one before ?''  
  
R: ''Believe it or not, she did.''  
  
L: ''That's a shock.''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''I have an idea.''  
  
R: ''Do I wanna hear it ?''  
  
L: ''You can go with Jess.''  
  
R: ''I so didn't wanna hear that. And what happened to Jess is trouble and you have to stay away from him and.............?''  
  
L: ''Okay, I get your point.''  
  
R: ''Well ?''  
  
L: ''Do you know anyone else ?''  
  
R: ''No, but.......''  
  
L: ''And don't you think that Jess has experience with these kind of parties ?''  
  
R: ''Well, yeah, but...........''  
  
L: ''But nothing. If you wanna go to the party then you'll have to go with him. Unless you and Dean make up of course.''  
  
R: ''I don't think that's gonna happen.''  
  
L: ''Fine, then you're going to the party with Jess.''  
  
R: ''What if he doesn't wanna go ?''  
  
L: ''Ask him.''  
  
R: ''What if he says no ?''  
  
L: ''Then you make him.''  
  
R: ''How ?''  
  
L: ''I don't know. Hold a gun to his head, glue him to the seat, just convince him.''  
  
R: ''I'll just try asking him.''  
  
L: ''Good girl. I have to go, water is coming down the stairs.''  
  
R: ''Okay, good luck.''  
  
L: ''Thanks. I'll see you later and then we're going to discus your outfit for the party tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Mom...............''  
  
L: ''Gotta go, see ya later hon.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
Rory hung up with a smile on her face. She was going to a party. And for some reason she was excited about it. She started to jump and dance around the room. Maybe it was because she never went to a party before, not a real party anyway. Or maybe it was because Jess was going with her, if he said yes that was. She was still jumping and dancing around the living room, when the doorbell rang. She stopped and headed for the door. Before she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She started to giggle. Her hair was a mess. She didn't understand why she was so happy. It was just a party. No, it wasn't just a party, it was her first party. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door, while she tried very hard not to smile. But when she saw that it was Jess, she started to smile again. She couldn't control it.  
  
J: ''If I knew that you would be this happy to see me, I would drop by more often.''  
  
Rory smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
R: ''That's not it.''  
  
J: ''Ah, now you're hurting my feelings.''  
  
R: ''Sorry about that. Do you wanna come in ?''  
  
J: ''That depends. Is it safe ?''  
  
R: ''Is that a yes ?''  
  
Rory looked at him and Jess had to catch his breath. Her eyes were shining as if someone had stolen the stars out of heaven and put them in her eyes. He looked at her again. She looked so happy. He wondered what happened ? A few minutes ago, she was sitting in the diner with a sad look in her eyes, because she and Dean had a fight. Maybe they made up ? And even if they did, it wasn't his buisness. Rory wasn't his girlfriend, she was Dean's girlfriend. He cleared his mind of those thoughts and focussed on Rory. Any time he could spend with her, was worth it. Even if she was with Dean.  
  
Jess smirked at her.  
  
J: ''I guess it is.''  
  
Rory took a step back, to let Jess in. When Jess passed her, he grabbed the jacket that he was holding in his hands so tight, that his knuckles were turning white. She had a boyfriend Mariano.  
  
Rory closed the door. When she turned around to face Jess, he threw something at her. She caught it and looked at it.  
  
J: ''You forgot your jacket at the diner.''  
  
R: ''You didn't have to return it, you know. I could have just gotten it tomorrow.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I know, but I was bored so............''  
  
R: ''Well, thanks.''  
  
Jess nodded at her. Rory started to play with the buttons on her jacket. She still had to ask Jess if he would go with her to Tristan's party, but she didn't know how to aks him. She didn't want him to think that it was a date or something. She decided to just ask him, the worst thing he could do was say no.  
  
R: ''Jess, can I ask you something ?''  
  
Jess looked up surprised. She wanted to ask him something ? He put his hands in his pockets and decided to play it cool.  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''You know the party I told you about, back at the diner ?''  
  
Rory didn't look at him, she was staring at her jacket.  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Well, I told my mom about and she said that I could go if someone comes with me. And since Dean is mad at me, I was wondering if you would like to go with me ?''  
  
Jess held back a smile. Not bad. Rory was asking him to go with her to a party. He pretended to think about it for a while, before he answered.  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory stopped playing with the buttons on her jacket, to look at Jess.  
  
R: ''Really ? You don't have to you know ?''  
  
J: ''I know, but I want to.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
J: ''You're very welcome.''  
  
Jess looked her intensely. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Was it her choice to go with him, or did her mom make her ?  
  
She couldn't take it. He was torturing her. He had these amazing, brown eyes and she couldn't take her eyes of of them. Finally she looked away.  
  
R: ''So, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 ?''  
  
J: ''Sounds good to me. I don't have to dress up, do I ?''  
  
R: ''I don't think so. Just wear whatever you want.''  
  
Jess decided to push his luck.  
  
J: ''Something like what I'm wearing now ?''  
  
Rory looked at what Jess was wearing right now. A pair of black baggy jeans and a red shirt. She could see the lines of his chest underneath his shirt. She looked away, before she started to think about him as something other than a friend.  
  
R: ''Looks good to me.''  
  
Jess smiled, when he heard her comment. Did it have a double meaning, or was it just him ?  
  
J: ''I have to get back to the diner.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Before Jess left, he turned around once more to face Rory.  
  
J: ''I'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Can't wait.''  
  
Jess smirked and ran his hand through his hair. He glanced at Rory one more time and left.  
  
Rory closed the door and dropped herself on the couch. She covered her face with her hands. She was hopeless. She just hoped that Jess didn't take those comments the wrong way. He was her friend and they were just going to a party together...........as friends. 


	8. It should be Dean, but it doesn't feel w...

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the GREAT reviews!!! I really apreciate it. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know not a lot happenes, but I just had to write it. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of it. I have one more thing to say, before I stop and start on the next chapter.  
  
I wanna thank *Anonymous* for the AWESOME reviews!!! I really enjoyed your reviews. (All the reviews were awesome and I enjoyed them all) And even tough this is a R/J, I will put some Trory action in the next chapter on your request.  
  
So THANKS again to everyone and keep the reviews coming!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next night, an hour before Jess would pick her up, Rory and Lorelai were trying to pick out an outfit for Rory to wear.  
  
R: ''I have nothing to wear.''  
  
Lorelai looked around Rory's room. Clothes were everywhere. The just spend the last couple of hours going through Rory's closet. The first hour Rory even tried on some of the outfits, but eventually she got tired of it.  
  
L: ''You're right you do have nothing to wear. Should we start on my closet ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
But instead of following her mom to her room, she sat down on her bed.  
  
L: ''Honey, is everything okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. I just can't believe that I can't find something to wear. I mean look at all the clothes. We can practically open up our own mall.''  
  
L: ''Probably two.''  
  
R: ''You're not helping.''  
  
L: ''I know, sorry.''  
  
R: ''It's just a party. Why do I even care about what I'm going to wear tonight ?''  
  
L: ''O hon, it's normal. Every girl freaks out about what she's going to wear to a party.''  
  
Lorelai sat down next to Rory and put an arm around her.  
  
L: ''If you wouldn't freak out, I would worry. I mean it's your first party after all.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but still. Jess is probably going to the party wearing whatever he feels like.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, but he's a guy and guys don't have to worry about clothes. All they have to do is comb their hair, show up at the party and look cute. The rest just happens. But for girls it's much harder. We have to shower, pick out an outfit, fix our hair and put on make-up. And that's only the stuff we do as a preparation for the party. Cause when we get there, we also have to do all the work. You know, talk to the guy we like, ask him to dance and so on.''  
  
Rory looked up at her mom.  
  
R: ''Are you telling me that guys don't shower when they go to a party ?''  
  
L: ''Why do you think girls always go out of there way to look and smell nice ? It's so that the smell of the guy doesn't get in the way when he kisses you.''  
  
R: ''How come you always give me useless information ?''  
  
L: ''Hey, it's not useless.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
L: ''Well, yeah, but it was a funny story.''  
  
R: ''Mom............''  
  
L: ''Come one, let's try my closet.''  
  
Rory nodded and got up, just as the doorbell rang. Lorelai wanted to leave Rory's room to open the door, but Rory stopped her.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
L: ''I know it might sound silly, but I wanted to open the door.''  
  
R: ''Why ? What if it's Jess, I'm not ready yet.''  
  
L: ''I can't just leave him outside.''  
  
R: ''Why not ?''  
  
L: ''Well, what if he freezes to death or what if he gets abducted by aliens ? If the aliens take him, he can't go with you to the party and if he doesn't go with you then you can't go.''  
  
R: ''Aliens ?''  
  
L: ''Hey, don't mock the aliens. It can happen. Maybe Jess is an alien and his mission is to destroy all the humans.''  
  
R: ''You've been watching way too much tv.''  
  
L: ''Hey, it can happen. I mean it happened in Roswell, right ?''  
  
R: ''Mom..........''  
  
L: ''O and if he freezes, he'll turn into a big ice-cube and...........''  
  
R: ''Fine, open the door.''  
  
L: ''Are you sure, because.............''  
  
R: ''Yes, go.''  
  
L: ''Okay, okay. I don't get you, one minute I can't open the door and now you're practically ordering me to open the door.''  
  
Rory closed her door and listened at the door. She heard her mom open the door and moments later she heard Jess's voice. She heard footsteps come towards her room. She stepped away from the door and started to go through her clothes again. Her mom came back into the room.  
  
L: ''I told him that you were hand making your outfit for the party, so that buys you at least a year.''  
  
R: ''You actually told him that ?''  
  
L: ''Yes.''  
  
R: ''And he bought it ?''  
  
L: ''No, he figured out that I was lying.''  
  
R: ''That's because you're a bad liar.''  
  
L: ''I'm not a bad liar, it's the story. I didn't have enough time to come up with something else.''  
  
R: ''You could have just told him that I wasn't ready yet.''  
  
L: ''O sure, spoil my fun.''  
  
R: ''What is he wearing ?''  
  
L: ''Don't know.''  
  
R: ''How can you not know ? You just saw him.''  
  
L: ''I know. You want me to go look.''  
  
Before Rory could answer, Lorelai left her room. Rory sighed and shook her head. She couldn't believe how crazy her mom was, in a good way of course. Moments later Lorelai came back into the room.  
  
L: ''He's wearing jeans and a shirt.''  
  
R: ''That's it ?''  
  
L: ''Eh...........let me think. Yes, I mean no, he was also wearing sneakers.''  
  
R: ''O yeah, don't forget the sneakers.''  
  
L: ''Is that sarcasm I hear ?''  
  
R: ''Just keep him busy for a while.''  
  
L: ''How long is a while ?''  
  
R: ''Twenty minutes.''  
  
L: ''Twenty minutes ? You expect me to keep him busy for twenty minutes ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''Do you know how long twenty minutes is ?''  
  
R: ''I'm aware, yes.''  
  
L: ''What are we supposed to do in twenty minutes ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know, just keep him busy.''  
  
L: ''Fine, I think we still have Cluedo somewhere. I'll just play Cluedo with him.''  
  
Lorelai left the room and Rory started to look through her clothes again. After ten minutes she got sick of it. Why should she dress up for the party, when Jess didn't ? When she was done, she took a deep breath and joined her mom and Jess in the living room.  
  
R: ''I'm ready.''  
  
Jess looked up and smiled when he saw Rory. She looked great. She was wearing a pair of black flares, a cute, pink top and her mom's boots.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey. So you still wanna go, or do you wanna play Cluedo with my mom all night ?''  
  
J: ''No, that's okay.''  
  
L: ''Are you saying that playing Cluedo isn't fun ?''  
  
Rory smiled and looked at her mom.  
  
R: ''You always cheat.''  
  
L: ''I do not. Where did you hear that ?''  
  
R: ''We're going now, bye mom.''  
  
L: ''Bye sweets, Jess.''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory grabbed her jacket and followed Jess to her car.  
  
R: ''Here, you drive.''  
  
She threw her keys at him. Jess caught them and looked at her with a grin on his face.  
  
J: ''Are you sure you trust me ?''  
  
Rory couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
R: ''I gave you the keys, didn't I ?''  
  
J: ''Well, after you my lady.''  
  
He opened the door for Rory. Rory smiled. He could be so sweet some times. She didn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
When she got in, Jess closed the door.  
  
Rory wondered what it would be like to be Jess's girlfriend. Would he act differently ?  
  
When Jess got in, she cleared her mind of those thoughts. She liked Jess as a friend and she had a boyfriend.  
  
J: ''Everything alright ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''Okay.''  
  
While Jess started the car, he looked at Rory. She was staring out of the window with a little smile on her face. He let his gaze wander to her lips. He wondered if her kisses would be as sweet as her ? But that was something he would never find out.  
  
As they drove of Rory looked at Jess. It should be Dean sitting there behind the wheel, going with her to the party. Instead it was Jess. He didn't even have to do this, but still he agreed to go with her to the party. He didn't ask any questions, he just said yes. That was what she wished that Dean would have done, just say yes and go with her, but he didn't. And now she had to hang out with Jess for the entire night and for some reason she didn't mind. 


	9. Play nice

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Sorry it took this long before I updated, but I hope it was worth the wait. This is the longest chapter I ever written, so I hope everyone likes it. O yeah, this chapter contains R/T action!! (and some R/J action, since this is a R/J after all) *Anonymous* I hope you like this chapter, because I added the R/T action for you. Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. I really need some reviews, before I continue with this story. And to everyone who left a review THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! They're a big help.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~* Bye, smile :-)  
  
When Rory got out of the car, she could already hear the music. She looked at Tristan's house. She had never seen a house as big as this one before. As she and Jess got closer to the house, the music got louder. When Rory followed Jess up the steps to the door, she started to feel a little bit scared. All the people at this party already had experience with parties and she had none. Jess rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Rory hesitated, but grabbed Jess's hand.  
  
Jess looked at her, when she grabbed his hand. She had a worried look on her face. He squeezed her hand and locked eyes with her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right and that it was just a party.  
  
Rory smiled. She felt safe, now that she and Jess were holding hands. As if nothing in this world could hurt her. And it didn't feel that bad either.  
  
The door flew open and Rory looked away, but she didn't let go of his hand.  
  
T: ''Mary, you made it. And Jesse, right ?''  
  
J: ''It's Jess actually. You don't mind that I came to your party Trixie ?''  
  
T: ''Of course not. If Mary brought you then you're more than welcome.''  
  
J: ''Thanks. Aren't you going to invite us in ?''  
  
Tristan clenched his teeth and let Jess and Rory in. He was expecting Dean, but he didn't expect Rory to bring Jess with her.  
  
Rory held back a smile, when she saw how annoyed Tristan was.  
  
T: ''So, where's Dean ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer him, but just looked at the floor.  
  
T: ''Ah, trouble in paradise. I'm right, aren't I ?''  
  
Rory bit her lip and nodded.  
  
T: ''He didn't want you to go, did he ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
T: ''But you came anyway, that must have pissed him of.''  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan. Jess saw that she had a hurt look on her face.  
  
J: ''What's with all the questions ?''  
  
T: ''Just interested.''  
  
J: ''I'll bet.''  
  
T: ''So, you're her second choice ?''  
  
R: ''Tristan.''  
  
She shot him a warning look.  
  
Tristan smirked at her and kept staring at her, until she looked away.  
  
T: ''You want me to stop Mary ? Cause all you have to say is yes.''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
T: ''Fine. I have to get back to my guests. Enjoy the party and save me a dance will you Mary. Jess.''  
  
Tristan nodded at Jess, gave Rory one last look and went back to his friends.  
  
Jess still couldn't believe what a jerk this guy was. He reminded him too much of himself, when he was still living in New York.  
  
R: ''Sorry about that, Tristan's just................he's just like that.''  
  
J: ''I can handle him, don't worry.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I noticed. I don't think he liked it when you called him Trixie.''  
  
J: ''Really ? Huh.''  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
J: ''Let's go get something to drink.''  
  
R: ''Okay Jesse.''  
  
J: ''Don't start.''  
  
R: ''Why not Jesse ?''  
  
J: ''Follow me Mary.''  
  
R: ''I'm stopping now.''  
  
J: ''Good.''  
  
Jess led Rory to the other side of the room, where the food and drinks were.  
  
R: ''There's no coffee.''  
  
J: ''You're unbelievable  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing, just take something else.''  
  
Jess got a bottle of beer and opened it. He took a sip and handed Rory the bottle.  
  
R: ''Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen.''  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
J: ''Suit yourself.''  
  
Rory got a cup and filled it with punch. When she was just about to take a sip, Jess took the cup out of her hands.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''Take something else.''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
J: ''Because this punch is probably spiked.''  
  
When Jess saw the look of disbelief on Rory's face, he smiled. She was so not used to these kind of parties.  
  
J: ''Relax, it's not like you drank any.''  
  
R: ''Right.''  
  
J: ''You're lucky that I came with you.''  
  
Jess met her gaze.  
  
R: ''Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen and see if I can find some water or something.''  
  
J: ''I'll be right here.''  
  
Jess watched Rory head for the kitchen. When she was gone, he looked around the room. He hadn't been to a party in a while now. But for some reason he didn't really miss it.  
  
Rory was just about to head back to Jess, when someone grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
T: ''Hey Mary, if you wanted a tour of the house, all you had to do was say so. We can start at the bedroom and work our way down from there.''  
  
He winked at her and leaned against the door frame.  
  
Rory didn't understand, why he kept trying. She already told him no over a million times. No matter how many times she told him that she had a boyfriend, he still kept flirting with her.  
  
R: ''I don't think so Tristan.''  
  
She wanted to walk passed him, but he stopped her, by grabbing her arm.  
  
T: ''Leaving so soon ?''  
  
R: ''I have to get back to Jess.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, about that. What's up between you two ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
T: ''Really ? You two looked pretty close before, you know holding each others hands and all. That's so sweet.''  
  
R: ''We're friends.''  
  
T: ''Does Dean think that you two are just friends ?''  
  
Rory didn't answer.  
  
T: ''Didn't think so.''  
  
R: ''Why do you care ?''  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan.  
  
T: ''I don't.''  
  
R: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
T: ''Maybe.''  
  
Rory shook her head and smiled.  
  
Tristan knew that he couldn't fool her. He did care for her. And he would be lying if he said that seeing her with Jess, didn't hurt him a little. More than a little as a matter of fact. Tristan slid his hand from her arm to her hand. He grabbed her hand and started to rub it with his dumb.  
  
Rory followed his every move. She wanted to pull her hand back, but she couldn't. It just felt so good. Her mind went back to the kiss that she and Tristan shared.  
  
T: ''You wanna dance ?''  
  
R: ''I already told you, Jess is waiting for me.''  
  
T: ''I'm sure he can wait for five more minutes.''  
  
R: ''Actually he can't.''  
  
Rory pulled her hand back and took a step back.  
  
T: ''You're afraid, aren't you Mary ? Admit it.''  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
T: ''You're afraid of what will happen between us.''  
  
R: ''No, I'm not.''  
  
T: ''Then prove it, dance with me.''  
  
Rory backed away from him some more.  
  
J: ''She can't.''  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief, when she heard Jess' voice.  
  
T: ''And why is that Jesse ?''  
  
Jess shot him an annoyed look.  
  
J: ''Because how can she dance with you, when she's dancing with me ?''  
  
Jess reached out his hand and Rory took it.  
  
J: ''Great party Trixie, I mean Tristan.''  
  
Tristan had to keep himself from punching Jess. He had way too much attitude. He watched him and Rory go to the dance floor. He gave them one last look. before he went back to his friends. Jess couldn't protect her the entire night.  
  
When they were on the dance floor, Jess slid his arms around Rory's waist. Rory hesitated, before putting her arms around Jess' neck.  
  
They said nothing while they were dancing. When a slow song came on, Rory wanted to stop dancing. But when she saw Tristan looking at her, she changed her mind.  
  
Jess knew that she was only dancing with him, because she didn't wanna dance with Tristan. But he didn't care. This just felt right somehow. He pulled her a little closer.  
  
R: ''Thanks, for everything.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
Rory rested her head on his shoulder. She knew that what she was doing wasn't right. And if Dean found out, he would probably never forgive her. But she didn't care, it felt right. Dancing with Jess and being so close to him.  
  
It surprised Jess, when Rory put her head on his shoulder. He wasn't complaining, but he wondered if she knew what she was doing ? It just wasn't like her. But on the other hand it was just a dance, nothing more. He slid one hand up her back and started to wrap a strand of her hair around his finger.  
  
Rory almost lost her self control, when she felt Jess' hand slid up her back. She smiled and ran one of her hands through his hair. She always wanted to that.  
  
Jess grabbed Rory even tighter, when he felt her fingers in his neck and in his hair. He was hoping that this moment would never end. He just wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But of course the song ended and with that the magic between them was gone.  
  
R: ''Thanks for dancing with me.''  
  
J: ''It was my pleasure.''  
  
Jess smirked at her. Suddenly it occurred to Rory that she and Jess were still standing real close and that his hands were still playing with her hair. Jess must have noticed it too, because he removed his arms around his waist. Rory removed her hands from around his neck too and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
R: ''I think Tristan won't bother me anymore tonight.''  
  
Right Tristan. How could he forget. This was all an act. Suddenly he wanted to get out of here. He wanted so much more, but Rory just wanted to be friends. And she had a boyfriend, so he didn't stand a chance anyway. He turned around and started to head towards the door.  
  
R: ''Jess, where are you going ?''  
  
J: ''I'm going outside for a minute.''  
  
Before he went outside, he stopped. It wasn't Rory's fault, it was just............Why did she have to be so................Rory. Why couldn't she just be like all the other girls ? He turned around to face her.  
  
J: ''I'll be right back. Are you going to be okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sure. Is everything okay ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, I just need some fresh air.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Rory watched Jess leave the house. Something was bothering him ? She was trying to decide if she should follow him or not ? Probably not, he just wanted some time alone. She turned around and bumped in to someone.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
T: ''It's my fault, I wasn't looking.''  
  
R: ''Tristan.''  
  
T: ''So, what happened to Jesse ?''  
  
R: ''He needed some fresh air Trixie.''  
  
T: ''If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a girl.''  
  
R: ''And if you haven't noticed yet, Jess.................isn't a girl.''  
  
T: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Whatever. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen.''  
  
T: ''Actually I need you.''  
  
Rory crossed her arms and met his gaze.  
  
R: ''Tristan, I'm not...............''  
  
T: ''Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to sleep with me or anything.''  
  
Rory started to blush and avoided Tristan's eyes. Tristan smiled. He enjoyed the way she got embarrassed so easy.  
  
T: ''Me and some friends of mine are going to play a game and I was wondering if you would like to join us ?''  
  
R: ''That depends.''  
  
T: ''On what ?''  
  
R: ''On what kind of game you guys are going to play ?''  
  
Tristan started to laugh.  
  
T: ''Mary, sometimes you still amaze me.''  
  
R: ''Is that a good thing ?''  
  
T: ''Better than you know.''  
  
R: ''You still haven't told me what game it is that you guys are going to play.''  
  
T: ''Guess.''  
  
R: ''Monopoly.''  
  
Tristan gave her a sly smile and moved closer to Rory, so that he could whisper in her ear.  
  
T: ''Spin the bottle.''  
  
Rory shivered, when Tristan whispered in her ear. She quickly took a step back.  
  
T: ''So, what do you say ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
T: ''Why not ? Scared ?''  
  
R: ''Well, no.''  
  
T: ''Then why not ?''  
  
Rory couldn't think of anything and before she could do anything, Tristan led her to the living room. In the middle of the room a couple of people where sitting on the floor in a circle. Rory sat down and Tristan sat down across from her. Tristan looked at her, before he spun the bottle. The bottle spun fast at first, but it started to spun slower and slower. Finally it stopped at Rory. Rory couldn't believe it. Out of all the people, it landed on her. She wanted to get up, but Tristan grabbed her and started to kiss her. Rory couldn't stop him, because he was holding her hands. Finally he let go of her. Rory looked at Tristan, who had a smile on his face. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at something behind her. Rory turned her head, to look what it was that Tristan was looking at. When she saw who it was, she got scared. He wasn't supposed to see her kiss Tristan. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Dean locked eyes with her. He looked shocked and mad. Who could blame him ? He turned around and headed for the door.  
  
R: ''Dean ! Dean wait !''  
  
Rory got up and followed Dean outside. Tristan had a satisfied look on his face. He just wanted to kiss Rory and make Jess jealous, but having Dean here was a bonus. He got up and started to head for the door too. He wasn't going to miss this. He wanted to see the look on Dean's face, when he found out that Rory came here with Jess. Cause he was pretty sure, that she didn't tell him that little detail. 


	10. An unforgettable fight

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! It's me again and I wanted to thank all the reviewers for all the great reviews. I hope that everyone liked chapter 9. And I'm sure that everyone is very curious about what will happen between Dean, Tristan, Jess and Rory. I mean I'm writing this story and even I was curious. So, here it is chapter 10. To all you TRORY fans, I'm sorry but this is all the TRORY action you get in this story. But maybe when I finished all of my stories, I'll start on a R/T. Who knows, anyway tell me what you think of this chapter. I really wanna know. Thanks!!! O yeah I know I have been changing titels a lot, but I'm staying with this one.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~* Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory stormed out of the house and ran to catch up with Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean wait !''  
  
Dean didn't stop, he just kept on walking. Rory caught up with Dean and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
R: ''Dean stop, please. It wasn't what it looked like.''  
  
Dean turned around to face Rory.  
  
D: ''So you weren't kissing Tristan ?''  
  
Rory let go of his arm.  
  
R: ''Yeah, but I didn't want to kiss him.''  
  
D: ''So what ? It just happened ?''  
  
R: ''No, yeah, I mean........I don't know.''  
  
D: ''How can you not know Rory ?''  
  
R: ''It was a game.''  
  
D: ''A game ?!''  
  
Rory forced herself to look up in Dean. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She hurt him. She never wanted to hurt him, but still she did.  
  
D: ''I came to the party, because I felt guilty about getting mad at you and letting you go to the party alone. But I guess I should have known better.''  
  
What Rory now saw in Dean's eyes was worse than hurt, it was anger and disbelief. Rory took a step back and stared at the ground. This night couldn't possibly get any worse, but of course it could.  
  
T: ''Hey Mary, is everything okay ?''  
  
Rory couldn't believe Tristan. Dean was mad at her and she was on the verge of tears, so of course everything wasn't okay. How could he even ask that, didn't he have eyes ?!  
  
R: ''Tristan, I don't think that now is a good time.''  
  
D: ''Why not Rory ? He obviously cares about you.''  
  
Rory cringed, when she heard the anger and sarcasm in Dean's voice.  
  
R: ''Dean, it was a mistake.''  
  
D: ''Again ?''  
  
Rory started to get mad at Dean. She was trying to explain, she was trying to tell him that she didn't mean to kiss Tristan and that it just happened, but he was jumping to conclusion. He always did that. He always assumed that she did it on purpose and that it was her fault. She didn't mean to hurt Dean, she didn't know that she was going to play spin the bottle at Tristan's party.  
  
R: ''Dean, I'm really sorry, but I didn't mean to kiss Tristan. And I didn't even kiss him, he kissed me.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, but I didn't see you stop him. You didn't even try to stop him.''  
  
R: ''How could I ? He was holding my hands.''  
  
D: ''And I'm sure you really hated that.''  
  
R: ''God Dean, why are you always doing this ?''  
  
D: ''Doing what ?''  
  
R: ''Jumping to conclusions. You always assume that it's my fault and that I meant to hurt you.''  
  
D: ''Well, didn't you mean to hurt ?''  
  
R: ''What ? No, of course not.''  
  
T: ''O and Dean you're girlfriend is a great kisser.''  
  
D: ''Shut up.''  
  
T: ''She tastes real sweet.''  
  
R: ''Tristan don't.''  
  
Dean took a step towards Tristan and punched him in the face. Tristan punched Dean back. Rory tried to stop them, but they both just ignored her. Rory screamed when she saw that Dean's nose was bleeding. She looked at Tristan and saw that he was looking even worse. She quickly moved towards them and grabbed Dean's arm.  
  
R: ''Dean stop ! Please !''  
  
But Dean didn't stop. He had no intention of stopping, until Tristan got what he deserved. He pulled his arm back and pushed Rory away with such force and rage, that she started to fall backwards. But before she hit the ground, she felt two arms around her waist that pulled her up.  
  
J: ''Hey, are you okay ? What's going on ?''  
  
R: ''You've gotta stop them.''  
  
J: ''Stop who ?''  
  
R: ''Dean................and Tristan, they're fighting and I can't stop them.''  
  
Jess looked at Dean and Tristan. Dean pinned Tristan to the ground and was about to hit him.  
  
J: ''Are you sure, cause I'm kind of enjoying this.''  
  
R: ''Jess, please.''  
  
Jess met Rory's eyes. He saw something in her eyes that he never saw before. Fear and panic. He let her go and hurried towards Dean and Tristan. He grabbed a hold of Dean and started to pull him of of Tristan. Tristan got up and wiped away the blood on his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. When Dean saw Jess, he pulled himself free.  
  
D: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
T: ''Yeah, I forgot to tell you. He came with your girlfriend.''  
  
Dean looked at Rory. Rory bit her lip and nodded.  
  
R: ''My mom wouldn't let me go, if I didn't take somebody with me.''  
  
D: ''And you took him ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Dean shook his head.  
  
D: ''You must feel good now, don't you Rory ?''  
  
Rory avoided Dean's eyes.  
  
D: ''Having three guys fight over you and all.''  
  
Rory looked at Dean, then at Tristan and then at Jess. He was right. It was her fault that they ended up fighting. She should have never come to this party.  
  
D: ''Let me make it easier for you. It's over between us.''  
  
Rory locked eyes with Dean. Did she hear it right ? Did Dean just break up with her ? When she saw Dean turn around and walk away from her, she knew that it was really over between them. She wanted to run after him and tell him that he had it all wrong, but she didn't. She couldn't move and somewhere inside she knew that even if she went after Dean, it wouldn't change a thing. He was gone and nothing could bring him back. She wasn't even sure, if she wanted him back. Was it wrong of her to think that ? She looked at Tristan. His nose was bleeding and he had bruises on his cheeks.  
  
R: ''Tristan, I............I'm sorry.''  
  
T: ''Don't worry. I'm fine, just a couple of bruises.''  
  
R: ''I never expected him to..............get that mad.''  
  
T: ''It's okay Mary.''  
  
Tristan grinned at Rory, to show her that everything was okay. Rory didn't smile, she just looked at him.  
  
T: ''I probably have to get back inside. I'll see you at school. Sweet dreams Mary and don't worry about me.''  
  
R: ''Night.''  
  
Tristan nodded at Jess, smirked at Rory and went back inside.  
  
Jess watched Rory for a while, as she just stood there, while tears were running down her cheeks. Finally he couldn't take it, seeing her like this and walked up to her.  
  
J: ''Rory.''  
  
Rory didn't respond and just kept staring at something on the ground.  
  
J: ''Rory, you're crying.''  
  
Rory brought her hand to her cheek and to her surprise she was crying. Jess reached for Rory's face and wiped her tears away with his fingers.  
  
J: ''Come on, I'll take you home.''  
  
Rory looked up at Jess. Jess saw the pain in her eyes. She seemed so lost. Rory nodded, but didn't make any attempt of moving. So Jess took her hand in his and led her to the car, just like a lost, little girl, who didn't know if she could ever love anyone again.  
  
During the entire drive back to Stars Hollow, they didn't say anything. Rory just stared out of the window, looking at something that wasn't there. When they reached Rory's house, they sat in silence until finally Rory looked up. She got out of the car and headed for the door.  
  
J: ''Rory wait !''  
  
Rory turned around and saw Jess coming towards her.  
  
J: ''Here.''  
  
He gave her back the car keys and turned around to leave. When Jess was almost out of the garden, Rory stopped him.  
  
R: ''Jess !''  
  
Jess stopped and turned around with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Rory ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck and started to cry. Jess quickly took his hands out of his pocket and put his arms around Rory. He could feel her shaking and he pulled her even closer. The sound of her crying, was a sound that he never wanted to hear. Rory buried her head in his chest and kept crying, until she couldn't anymore. She looked up at Jess, with her beautiful, blue eyes. Normally they were as blue as the sky on a sunny day, but now they had the color of an ocean in a storm. She looked so sad and tired.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...............''  
  
J: ''Rory, It's fine.''  
  
R: ''Thanks for being here for me Jess.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
Rory removed her arms from his neck and wiped her tears away.  
  
R: ''I better go inside.''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''I'll see you tomorrow ?''  
  
J: ''I'm not going anywhere.''  
  
Rory smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Good night Jess.''  
  
J: ''Night.''  
  
Rory went inside and closed the door behind her. Jess put his hands back in his pocket and started to walk in the direction of Luke's. This had turned out to be an unforgettable night for the both of them, he was sure of it. 


	11. That's bad, really really bad

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! When I wrote chapter 10, I realized that I kind of made Dean the bad guy and I really didn't mean to do that. So that's why I wrote this chapter. And it also wasn't fair that Dean got all the blame. I hope everyone likes this chapter. And I'm already working on the next chapter and there's going to be some real great and amazing R/J action in the next chapter. At least I think it's great. So I'm going to put that chapter up as soon as I finish writing it. Anyway please let me know what you think. Cause I really wanna know what you guys think of my story. So just click on the review button, when you're done. THANKS!!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I REALLY NEED THEM!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory opened her eyes. She could hear noises come from the other side of her door. She closed her eyes again, in the hope that they would stop, but they didn't. She put her head under her pillow to block it out, but it didn't work. She felt horrible and all she wanted to do was stay in bed, but with all the noise that wasn't possible. She sighed and got up. She left her room, to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming out of the kitchen, so she went to take a look. When she entered the kitchen, she wasn't greeted by her mom, but by Jess. When she saw Jess, images of last night started to fill her head. Tristan's smile, dancing with Jess, kissing Tristan, Dean's face when he saw them, Tristan and Dean fighting, Dean's face when he broke up with her, Jess wiping away her tears and Jess just holding her, when she couldn't stop crying.  
  
J: ''Morning.''  
  
R: ''Morning.''  
  
Rory caught Jess looking at her and realized that she still had her pj's on. Rory started to blush.  
  
J: ''Did I wake you ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
Jess saw her blushing and quickly turned around to put his tools in the toolbox. He smirked. She did look damn cute in those oversized pants and little, tank top.  
  
J: ''Sorry about that.''  
  
R: ''Don't worry about it, I had to get up anyway. So what are you doing here ?''  
  
Jess turned around, so that he was facing her again.  
  
J: ''Your mom asked Luke to fix her sink and he send me.''  
  
R: ''That explains you, but where's my mom ?''  
  
J: ''She got a call from the Inn, so she's there now.''  
  
R: ''And she just left you here ? She actually trusts you to be around me, alone ?''  
  
J: ''Guess so, why ? Does she have a reason not to trust me to be around you ? Alone ?''  
  
R: ''No of course not, it just surprised me.''  
  
Rory sat down and watched Jess as he packed up the rest of his tools.  
  
Jess could feel her eyes in his back. If Lorelai could see what he was thinking right now, she would probably never let him be alone with Rory ever again. Now that Dean was gone, he stood a chance with her. He should be over there right now making his move. He should have made his move last night, when he had her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't do that. She was hurt and she needed a friend. And that was what he was to her after all, a friend. He hated that word. He understood that he couldn't have her, when she still was with Dean, but now that she and Dean broke up, he still couldn't have her. She was too sweet and innocent. And most important of all, he cared for her. Out of all the girls, she had to be the one he cared for. It wasn't fair. He got up and grabbed the toolbox.  
  
J: ''I better go, I have to get back to work.''  
  
Rory nodded and looked up at him. She didn't make any attempt to get up and let him out. She wanted him to stay.  
  
J: ''Well, I'll see you later.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, see you later.''  
  
Jess nodded and left. Rory started to think that maybe she wanted something to happen between her and Jess. She wanted to be close with him again, to feel his body up against hers again. She wondered how his lips would taste. Rory covered her head with her hands. Dean was right, she didn't even try to stop Tristan. She knew that she could have stopped him, if she really wanted to. But somewhere inside she just wanted to do something to make Dean mad and break up with her. If he hadn't walked in, she probably would have told him herself. And she also knew that she took Jess, because Dean would just hate it and because she really wanted to take him. She was such a horrible person. Dean had been a great boyfriend and she just hurt him, without even really thinking about it. He deserved to know the truth. She wasn't sure if he would even listen to her, but she could at least try. She owed him that.  
  
That night Lorelai and Rory went over to Luke's for dinner. She told her mom about the part and about what happened. To her surprise her mom didn't get mad. She just said that she had expected this to happen one day. She knew that things were different between Rory and Dean. Rory told her about her weird feelings for Jess and her mom had totally understood. When they entered the diner, they took a seat at a table by the window. Almost immediately Luke came to take their order.  
  
Luke: ''Hey, what can I get you two ?''  
  
L: ''Eh..............I don't know. What are the specials ?''  
  
Luke: ''You never ask for the specials. I don't even think that we have a special.''  
  
L: ''You don't ? Can we see the menu ?''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai, in all the years you have been coming here, you have never once asked for the menu.''  
  
L: ''You're right.''  
  
Luke: ''Can you just order, I have other customers waiting. Customers who actually pay for their food.''  
  
L: ''Hey, we pay for our food.''  
  
R: ''Actually mom, Luke's right, we almost never pay for our food.''  
  
L: ''Are you helping him ?''  
  
R: ''No, I'm just pointing that out.''  
  
L: ''You're helping him. You crossed over to the other side, haven't you ?''  
  
R: ''No I haven't.''  
  
L: ''Yes you have and soon you'll be eating vegetables too, just like Luke and turn into one of those health freaks. And that's just the beginning. After that you'll buy a farm and you'll start to grow your own vegetables.''  
  
Luke: ''Lorelai.''  
  
L: ''Fine, we'll order. Two burger's, loads of fries, a pot of coffee and two cups. Happy ?''  
  
Luke: ''More than you'll ever know.''  
  
Luke turned around and went back to the counter.  
  
R: ''A farm ?''  
  
L: ''Not just a farm, but a farm where you grow your own vegetables.''  
  
R: ''Can't I grow candy instead ?''  
  
L: ''I don't think you can actually grow candy.''  
  
R: ''I can, my farm is special.''  
  
L: ''Well, can you grow chocolate too then ?''  
  
R: ''Sure and chips too.''  
  
L: ''Yeah, that would be so cool.''  
  
R: ''It would, too bad it isn't possible.''  
  
L: ''You just said that is was.''  
  
R: ''Mom, I was lying.''  
  
L: ''So we can't grow our own candy and chocolate ?''  
  
R: ''Don't forget the chips and no we can't.''  
  
L: ''Ah man. But maybe a real smart scientist will invent magic seeds or something, so that we can grow our own candy and stuff. Wouldn't that be great ?''  
  
R: ''As long as we don't give up hope.''  
  
Rory smiled and looked out the window, just as Dean walked by. She remembered that she still had to talk to him and now was as good of a time as any. She got up and headed for the door.  
  
L: ''Where are you going ?''  
  
R: ''I just saw Dean walk by and I really have to talk to him.''  
  
Before her mom could say anything else, she left the diner and started to run, so that she could catch up with Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean !''  
  
Dean stopped and waited for her to catch up with him.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
When Rory looked into Dean's eyes, she forgot what she wanted to tell him and started to feel uncomfortable. She put her hands in her pockets and started to stare at the ground.  
  
Dean looked at his former girlfriend. He couldn't believe he couldn't kiss or touch her anymore. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. When he made an attempt o leave, Rory finally looked up at him with her blue eyes. Dean smiled, he suddenly remembered why he fell in love with her. He fell in love with her, because of her eyes and her personality. Nobody was as sweet and nice as Rory. She was nice to everyone, even to people she didn't even know. Like Jess, when he first moved her. His smile disappeared and looked away. It was too painful to look into her eyes. Her eyes remembered him of all the fun they had, all the kisses they shared and all the fights they had. But they always worked it out and moved on as if nothing had happened, until now that was.  
  
R: ''I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I know I blamed you for everything and I shouldn't have. It's my fault, everything that happened is. I just didn't wanna accept that we were growing apart. I didn't wanna see it even tough it was happening right in front of me.''  
  
D: ''Me too.''  
  
R: ''And you were right, I could have stopped Tristan from kissing me if I really wanted to. But when he kissed me, I just had to see if there was still something there.''  
  
D: ''And was there ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''And what about Jess ?''  
  
R: ''What do you mean ?''  
  
D: ''Come on Rory, I'm not blind. I know you like him.''  
  
R: ''You know ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.''  
  
Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
R: ''I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you and I never expected to fall in love with someone like Jess.''  
  
D: ''Me neither.''  
  
Rory wiped away her tears and looked at Dean, as if she saw him for the very first time.  
  
D: ''But I'm glad it's Jess instead of Tristan. I mean Jess I can handle and deal with, but Tristan.........''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
D: ''For what ?''  
  
R: ''For understanding.''  
  
D: ''It's not like I can say anything to change your mind.''  
  
R: ''So, can we still hang out ? Be friends ? Only if you want to of course, because I can understand if you totally hate me and never wanna speak to me again or.................''  
  
D: ''Rory.''  
  
R: ''It's okay I understand, completely. You probably want your bracelet back. I mean where not together anymore, so you should take it back and give it your next girlfriend.''  
  
Rory started to take the bracelet that Dean made for her of.  
  
D: ''Rory don't. Keep it. I made that bracelet for you.''  
  
Rory looked at her bracelet once more.  
  
D: ''An I don't know if I can be friends with you. I mean I really want to, but it's going to be weird at first.''  
  
R: ''I know, but I would really like it.''  
  
D: ''Me too, just don't expect me to listen to you go on and on about Jess.''  
  
Rory smiled. She was glad that Dean was taking it so well.  
  
R: ''You don't have to worry about that.''  
  
D: ''Good.''  
  
Rory locked eyes with him and he smiled at her.  
  
R: ''I better get back inside, my mom is waiting for me.''  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
R: ''So I guess I'll see you around then.''  
  
D: ''Rory this is Stars Hollow, probably the smallest place in the world.''  
  
R: ''See you tomorrow then.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, see you tomorrow''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Rory gave Dean one last look and went back into Luke's. When she came in her mom gave her a questioned look.  
  
L: ''How did it go ?''  
  
R: ''Fine, great actually. I apologized and we decided to be friends.''  
  
L: ''Friends ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I mean I know it's going to be weird at first, but I really want us to be friends.''  
  
L: ''I know you do sweety. So what about you and Jess ?''  
  
R: ''What about me and Jess ?''  
  
L: ''Are you going to tell him about your feelings for him ?''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
L: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Because he has a girlfriend.''  
  
L: ''O yeah, right. Oooo our food.''  
  
After dinner Rory didn't wanna go home yet, so she went to the bridge. When she got there, she saw that there already was someone else there. When she came closer, she saw that it was Jess. He was sitting on the bridge with a cigarette in his hand. It seemed as if he was deep in thought about something.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess didn't look up at her.  
  
J: ''Hey. What are you doing here ?''  
  
Rory sat down next to him and glanced at him. He still wasn't looking at her.  
  
R: ''I didn't wanna go home yet. How about you ?''  
  
J: ''Not important.''  
  
He took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
R: ''I thought you quit.''  
  
J: ''I did, but I just needed one right now. Does it bother you ?''  
  
Jess looked at her and she shook her head. He took one last drag, before throwing his cigarette in the water. Even tough she didn't say that it bothered her, he knew that it actually did.  
  
R: ''Jess, what's wrong ?''  
  
J: ''Nothing.''  
  
R: ''I don't believe you.''  
  
J: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Because you're sitting here in the dark alone and you were smoking, which I haven't see you do in a long time.''  
  
J: ''Okay, but you're still wrong about one thing.''  
  
R: ''And what's that ?''  
  
J: ''I'm not here alone.''  
  
He met Rory's eyes and she smiled.  
  
R: ''I guess you're right about that.''  
  
They sat in silence for a while, before one of them started to speak again.  
  
J: ''Me and Shane broke up.''  
  
Rory couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't expecting this.  
  
R: ''O that's...............bad.''  
  
J: ''Bad ?''  
  
He stared at the water with a small grin on his face.  
  
R: ''Yeah, really really bad.''  
  
J: ''How about horrible, terrible, awful ?''  
  
R: ''Those could have worked too.''  
  
J: ''Thanks, even tough you don't care.''  
  
R: ''I do care, I care a lot.''  
  
Jess couldn't believe her. He knew that she hated Shane, well okay maybe not hated, but she didn't like Shane and still she was saying that she cared that he and Shane broke up. She was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Before I can answer your question, I have to ask you one.''  
  
J: ''Go ahead.''  
  
R: ''Who broke up with who ?''  
  
J: ''I broke up with her.''  
  
R: ''Oh, then I can't answer your question.''  
  
J: ''Why not ?''  
  
R: ''Because if Shane broke up with you, I could have told you that I'm real sorry that she hurt you, but now I can't do that.''  
  
J: ''You still can, but instead of feeling sorry for me, you can feel sorry for her.''  
  
R: ''I could do that...............or not.''  
  
J: ''Or not.''  
  
R: ''Did she cry ?''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Did she cry, when you broke up with her ?''  
  
J: ''No, Shane isn't the type of girl to cry. She probably moved on already.''  
  
Rory didn't say anything for a while and Jess was wondering what was going on in her head. He looked at her. It looked as if she was thinking. He didn't wanna disturb her, so he waited for her to say something.  
  
R: ''She can just do that, move on, when you just broke up with her ?''  
  
J: ''I guess she can.''  
  
R: ''And you don't mind ?''  
  
J: ''She's not my girlfriend anymore, so she can do whatever she wants.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, guess she can. What about you ? Are you just going to move on ?''  
  
J: ''Don't know. If I meet someone I like, maybe.''  
  
What he wasn't telling her, was that he already found someone that he liked and that he was ready to move on. He wanted to move on with her, but he knew that he had to be patient. Dean just broke up with her and he wasn't sure if she was over him yet. He, well he was over Shane. But Shane never really meant anything to him.  
  
R: ''Jess, can I ask you another question ?''  
  
J: ''Sure.''  
  
R: ''What did you see in her ?''  
  
J: ''Why do you wanna know ?''  
  
Yeah, why did she wanna know anyway ? The last thing she wanted was to hear Jess talk about Shane and how great she was.  
  
R: ''Just curious. She didn't seem your type.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but maybe she was.''  
  
J: ''I don't know, she was fun to hang with.''  
  
R: ''I bet.''  
  
J: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
R: ''All you guys ever did, was kiss and make out.''  
  
J: ''Oh yeah, you're right. I'm gonna miss that.''  
  
Rory took a deep breath. She really hoped that he was joking, but with Jess you never knew.  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''What do you think ?''  
  
R: ''I'm so not gonna answer that.''  
  
J: ''You asked.''  
  
R: ''I know.''  
  
J: ''Can I ask you a question now ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
J: ''When I was with Shane, were you ever jealous ?''  
  
R: ''Jess............''  
  
J: ''Just answer the question.''  
  
Rory bit her lip and hesitated before she answered.  
  
R: ''Yes, there were times when I was jealous.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''I don't know.''  
  
J: ''You don't ?''  
  
R: ''What do you think ?''  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
J: ''You want me to answer that ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not sure.''  
  
J: ''Yes or no ?''  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Jess was surprised by her answer and locked eyes with her.  
  
J: ''I think you were jealous, because it was Shane instead of you. Am I right ?''  
  
Rory looked away and started to get up.  
  
R: ''I better go home, my mom is waiting for me.''  
  
J: ''I'm right, aren't I ?''  
  
R: ''What do you think ?''  
  
J: ''You really wanna know ?''  
  
Rory looked back at him with a smile on her face.  
  
R: ''Good night Jess.''  
  
J: ''Night.''  
  
Jess watched her leave. When she was gone, he got out another cigarette. That girl was driving him crazy. 


	12. I came to get something hot

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey hey!!! I'm real excited, cause I just got this amazing new cd and it has some great songs on it, actually the whole cd was great. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. Anyway this is the chapter I was (still am) excited about. It's had R/J action!!! I really like it, so I hope you guys like it too. Please review and let me know. One more thing, this was supposed to be the last chapter of this story, but I decided to go on with the story. I added a problem to the story, you will find out what it is if you read this chapter. I hope that's okay with everyone.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory sighed, while she put her hands in her pockets. Her mom always had to have coffee at the strangest hours. And she was always the lucky one, who had to get it for her. Rory checked her watch. Luke probably already locked up. She tried the door and just as she expected it was locked. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.  
  
Jess looked up, when he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly put the last chair on a table and headed for the door. When he saw that it was Rory, a smile appeared on his face.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''So, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to tell me what you're doing here ?''  
  
Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at him.  
  
R: ''I came to get coffee.''  
  
J: ''At this hour ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, my mom needs it to sleep.''  
  
J: ''Right.''  
  
R: ''So, are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you actually going to let me in and make some coffee ?''  
  
Jess knew that she was right, he had been staring. He fixed his eyes on her face again and smirked.  
  
J: ''What makes you think I'm staring at you ?''  
  
R: ''The fact that I'm the only person here maybe.''  
  
J: ''Maybe I was staring at that three behind you.''  
  
R: ''Whatever, are you going to let me in or not ?''  
  
Rory crossed her arms and looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Jess held back a smile and opened the door further. Even when she was annoyed, she still looked cute. But now was probably not a good time to tell her that.  
  
J: ''Come in, but I'm not making coffee for you.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.  
  
R: ''Fine, I'll just make it myself.''  
  
Rory reached for the coffeepot, but Jess grabbed it before she could.  
  
J: ''You don't know how to make coffee.''  
  
R: ''I know, but since you're not gonna make it, I have to do it myself. Try at least.''  
  
J: ''Fine, I'll make coffee for your mom.''  
  
R: ''And me.''  
  
J: ''And you.''  
  
Jess sighed and started to make coffee.  
  
Rory sat down on a stool and looked around the place. It looked a lot different at night than it did during the day. It was darker, obviously and there was something creepy about the place. There were probably bodies stashed in the back. And the coffee Jess was making, was actually blood, because he was really a vampire. And he wanted to turn her into one too. Rory shook her head. She watched way too much horror-movies with her mom.  
  
R: ''Where's Luke ?''  
  
J: ''Upstairs, watching something on TV  
  
Rory observed Jess. He could be a vampire. There was definitely something dark about him. Rory laughed softly. Something dark all right, like his hair, his eyes, his clothes.  
  
Jess turned around, just in time to catch Rory laughing about something.  
  
J: ''What's so funny ?''  
  
R: ''Nothing. I was just picturing you as a vampire.''  
  
J: ''A vampire ?''  
  
Jess looked at her with an amused look on his face. Rory was the only girl he knew, who could laugh about something so stupid.  
  
R: ''Yeah, I mean all you have to do is get a cape.''  
  
J: ''A cape ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, every vampire has a cape.''  
  
J: ''Now it makes perfect sense.''  
  
R: ''You're mocking me.''  
  
J: ''I wouldn't dare.''  
  
R: ''Fine, forget it. I was going to buy you a real pretty, black cape, that's red on the inside, but now I'm not going to anymore.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, because you know how much I wanted a cape.''  
  
Rory started to laugh. Jess didn't laugh, he just looked at her. When she was done, Jess handed her two cups of coffee.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''No problem.''  
  
R: ''Well, I better go and give my mom her coffee.''  
  
J: ''Probably.''  
  
Jess headed to the door and she followed him. Jess opened the door and took a step back, so she could pass. When she past him, she couldn't take her eyes of of him and before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the coffee and kissed Jess.  
  
Jess was surprised by her action and before he could touch her, she broke the kiss and took a step back.  
  
Rory blushed, when she realized what she just did. She turned around and wanted to leave, but Jess grabbed her and forced her to face him. He pulled her closer.  
  
R: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Jess didn't answer. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. Finally he let go. When he saw the look on Rory's face, he grinned. Why didn't he have this effect on all the girls ?  
  
J: ''Just wanted a taste.''  
  
Rory took a step back. Jess started to worry that maybe he took things too fast. He didn't want her to run.  
  
Rory locked eyes with him. She didn't know what to do. Run or stay ? She made her mind up and kissed Jess again.  
  
He pulled her closer again and Rory put her arms around his neck. Jess could feel her body against his. When he broke the kiss, he could feel her warm breath in his neck. For so long he had waited for this. He started to kiss her neck.  
  
When Jess started to kiss her in her neck, she couldn't believe that she had never done this before with Dean. It felt so good. She ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Jess pushed her against the wall and slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and started to run his hands up her back.  
  
Rory shivered. In the back of her mind a voice was telling her that she was moving too fast, but she ignored it.  
  
Jess lowered his lips to her collarbone and started to kiss it. He removed his hands from her back and placed them against the bare skin of her stomach. He kept kissing her, while he started to rub her stomach.  
  
Suddenly Rory realized what she was doing. No matter how good or right it felt, she had to stop. She removed her arms and pulled back.  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''Yeah ?''  
  
Their faces were only inches apart and she could feel his chest move up and down beneath her. He still had his hands on her stomach and he was looking at her with his brown eyes, that were filled with emotion. Rory smiled. He did have feelings after all.  
  
Jess was amazed of how beautiful Rory looked. She was smiling a cute smile, that lit up her whole face and that made her eyes sparkle.  
  
R: ''I've gotta go home, my mom's waiting for me.''  
  
She knew that it didn't sound convincing, but they had to stop. She wasn't ready for this.  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
But instead of letting her go, he started to kiss her neck again.  
  
Rory started to panic. She planted her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.  
  
R: ''Jess, stop.''  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Just stop, please.''  
  
J: ''Are you afraid of what will happen if we don't ?''  
  
Rory took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
R: ''Yes.''  
  
Jess looked in her eyes. He saw fear in her eyes. He should have seen it earlier. At that moment she looked so innocent.  
  
J: ''Okay, then we'll stop.''  
  
He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
J: ''Don't be.''  
  
R: ''It's just that this is all new to me and you're all knew to me.''  
  
Jess smiled at her. He let go of her hands and ran one of his hands through her hair.  
  
J: ''Rory, it's fine. We can take it as fast as you want to.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, of course.''  
  
R: ''Thanks. I really have to go.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
Rory kissed him once more and then opened the door.  
  
R: ''Sorry for the mess.''  
  
J: ''It was worth it.''  
  
Rory tilted her head a little and smiled. Jess just thought that she looked even more beautiful than she already did. He let his eyes wander for a moment.  
  
R: ''See you tomorrow.''  
  
Jess let his eyes linger on her lips for a while, before he returned them to her eyes.  
  
J: ''Yeah, tomorrow.''  
  
Rory turned around and left.  
  
Jess got a mop and started to clean up the spilled coffee. He smirked. Rory was still driving him crazy, in a good way though. In a very good way. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Across the street from Luke's, Dean watched Rory leave. He clenched his fists. He was a fool for giving Rory up, she was everything he needed and wanted. He was going to get her back, no matter what he had to do. He gave Luke's one last look and headed home, while he was making a plan in his mind. 


	13. Anything to get her back

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Here it is the next chapter. It's not that long (sorry 'bout that), but the plot thickens. Anyway please tell me what you think about it. Thanks. (THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!!!) And I have one more thing to say I started on a new story (a while back) and not a lot of people review. So if you like this story (and You can't run from Stars Hollow) please check out From Stars Hollow to NYC and back again and REVIEW!!! I live for reviews!!! They make me smile :-) It's also a R/J!!! Just give it a try and if you don't like it, you can stop whenever you want. THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory waited for Tristan at his locker. She wanted to see how badly hurt he was.  
  
T: ''Mary, what a surprise. A good one of course.''  
  
When Rory heard his voice, she looked up at him. He had a black eye and bruises all over his face.  
  
R: ''O my god Tristan.''  
  
T: ''What ? O you mean my face. Yeah, I'm not as handsome as I was before, but......''  
  
R: ''It's horrible.''  
  
T: ''I wouldn't wanna say that.''  
  
R: ''I can't believe Dean did that to you.''  
  
T: ''Well he did, I got the bruises to prove it.''  
  
R: ''Does it hurt ?''  
  
T: ''Nah, I had worse.''  
  
Rory slightly smiled.  
  
R: ''You think it's funny that I'm in pain ?''  
  
He took a step toward Rory.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
T: ''Then why are you smiling ? Not that I mind, you can smile at me any time.''  
  
Rory blushed and lowered her head.  
  
R: ''No reason.''  
  
Tristan looked at her with an amused look in his eyes and a grin on his face.  
  
T: ''So Mary, since Dean is out of the picture I was wondering if you would wanna go out with me ?''  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan. Tristan was always flirting with her, but she thought that it was just a game. Yeah a game, just like when he kissed her at his party.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, but I think I'm already seeing somebody else.''  
  
T: ''You think ?''  
  
Okay, he wasn't expecting this answer from her.  
  
R: ''Yeah, it's all kind of new to us.''  
  
T: ''Who is it ?''  
  
R: ''It's............Jess.''  
  
Tristan's grin disappeared.  
  
T: ''How sweet. Jesse stole your heart.''  
  
R: ''It's Jess.''  
  
T: ''Whatever.''  
  
He opened his locker and started to rummage in it, just so he had something to do. He was trying really hard not to get jealous. He was used to Rory rejecting him, but that was because she had a boyfriend. He thought that now that she was free, she would say yes and go out with him. But she couldn't, she already had a new boyfriend. Not that he hadn't been expecting this, because she was a gorgeous girl, but why did it have to be Jess ?  
  
R: ''You're mad aren't you ?''  
  
T: ''No, why should I be mad ?''  
  
R: ''Because I said no to you and yes to Jess.''  
  
A faint smile started to form on his lips.  
  
T: ''Could be.''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, it's just I really like Jess and I like you too, but..........''  
  
T: ''Just as a friend ?''  
  
He closed his locker and faced Rory again.  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
T: ''I'll get over it and I think I can live with us only being friends.''  
  
Rory smiled at him and it made him feel weak.  
  
R: ''Glad to hear that. I have to go.''  
  
Rory started to back away from him.  
  
T: ''Rory, I'm throwing another party this weekend. You and Jess can come if you want.''  
  
R: ''We'll definitely be there. Bye.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
He could live with only being Rory's friend. He got his stuff and headed to the parking lot. When he reached his car, he couldn't believe who was standing next to it. He ran his hand over his bruises and looked at Dean's face. Dean didn't have any scratches or bruises on his face. That made him even more angry and he clenched his fists.  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
Dean saw Tristan's fists and quickly took a step back.  
  
D: ''Relax I didn't came to fight.''  
  
He let his gaze rest on Tristan's face for a minute.  
  
T: ''Then why are you here ? You don't even go to school here and since Rory isn't your girlfriend anymore, you didn't come to pick her up.''  
  
Dean ignored his last comment and leaned against his car.  
  
D: ''I came to apologize.''  
  
T: ''For what ?''  
  
Dean sighed.  
  
D: ''For doing that to you.''  
  
He pointed at Tristan's face.  
  
T: ''Thanks and I guess I should apologize for kissing your girlfriend, o wait she isn't your girlfriend anymore. I forgot.''  
  
Tristan grinned.  
  
D: ''Yeah, I'm not your competition anymore, Jess is.''  
  
T: ''What do you mean competition ? You never were. I just kept my hands of of Rory, because I knew she was your girlfriend. Until last night that was and you wanna know a little secret she didn't try to stop me.''  
  
D: ''Yeah, she told me.''  
  
T: ''She did ?''  
  
D: ''Uhuh and she also told me that when she kissed you she didn't feel a thing.''  
  
T: ''Where are you going with this ? Rory is not your girlfriend anymore, she's Jess' girl now. I bet it tears you up inside, doesn't it ?''  
  
D: ''I admit that I don't like Jess, actually I hate him.''  
  
T: ''You're not the only one.''  
  
D: ''Finally we have something in common.''  
  
T: ''Guess so.''  
  
Dean put his hands in his pockets and looked at Tristan. Tristan returned Dean's gaze.  
  
T: ''Anything else ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, there is one more thing.''  
  
T: ''What ?''  
  
D: ''I need your help ?''  
  
T: ''With what ?''  
  
D: ''Breaking Jess and Rory up.''  
  
T: ''Now why would I wanna do that ?''  
  
D: ''Because we both hate Jess and we don't wanna see those two together.''  
  
T: ''Good point, but why go to all the trouble ?''  
  
D: ''Cause I want her back.''  
  
T: ''And what makes you think that she wants you back ?''  
  
D: ''The fact that we've been together for a long time.''  
  
T: ''If you get the girl, than what's in it for me ?''  
  
D: ''I'll pay you.''  
  
Tristan started to laugh.  
  
T: ''I don't need your money.''  
  
D: ''I know, but you're still going to help me.''  
  
T: ''Really ? And why is that ?''  
  
D: ''Because you wanna see them fight.''  
  
T: ''It could be amusing. But won't Rory get hurt too if we break them up ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, but I'll be there to comfort her.''  
  
T: ''Smart boy.''  
  
D: ''Thanks. So, are you in ?''  
  
T: ''Sure. Do you have a plan ?''  
  
Dean nodded and smiled.  
  
D: ''If Rory saw Jess with another girl, she would totally freak.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, but Jess isn't going to just cheat on her.''  
  
D: ''I know, but we make it look like he's cheating on her. All we need is a drunk chick and a party.''  
  
Somewhere inside a voice was telling him that what he was going to do was wrong and that he didn't wanna hurt Rory. But he just ignored it.  
  
T: ''Dean, I like the way your mind works.''  
  
D: ''Thanks. So when are we going to do this ?''  
  
T: ''Well, I'm having a party this weekend................''  
  
D: ''So all you have to do is invite Rory and Jess.''  
  
T: ''Already did.''  
  
D: ''Perfect. Wait, why ?''  
  
T: ''I was being nice.''  
  
Dean gave him a look.  
  
T: ''I know, what was I thinking ?''  
  
D: ''Did she say that they were coming ?''  
  
T: ''Yep, are you sure about this ?''  
  
Dean nodded and smirked.  
  
D: ''Anything to get her back.'' 


	14. Uncomfortable

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! I know it took a while, but finally here's chapter 14. I had some trouble writing it, but I think it turned out okay, don't you ? Please tell me and REVIEW. They make me smile :-) (get it ? It makes me smile and my nickname is smile ?) Anyway I wanna THANK everyone who left a review!!! They're really appreciated and they're a big help of course. Sorry again that it took so long, but I was busy writing chapters for my other stories!!! So go check them out if you haven't yet. And also check out the NEW story that I wrote with nice-one. It's called Back were we started. REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed reading when the doorbell rang. She put her back down and wanted to get up.  
  
L: ''Coming !''  
  
Rory grabbed her book and started to read again. She heard her mom talking to someone, but didn't pay much attention to it. She was too caught up in her book. Suddenly she felt a presence in the room. When she looked up, she looked straight into a pair of brown eyes.  
  
R: ''Jess. What are you doing here ?''  
  
He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.  
  
J: ''Not happy to see me ?''  
  
Rory started to blush.  
  
R: ''No, I mean yes. It's just I didn't expect you and...........  
  
Rory realized that she was babbling and stopped. She took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
He looked at her with an amused look on his face. He kept looking at her and she started to feel nervous. She looked down and her hair feel in front of her face and hid it from Jess so that he couldn't see her red cheeks that were getting redder by the minute. If he didn't say anything soon she was going to go crazy. The silence was killing her. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding ?  
  
J: ''Your mom let me in.''  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Jess. He was still standing on the same spot, looking at her with an intense look in his eyes.  
  
J: ''Hope you don't mind.''  
  
R: ''No, of course not. So........what's up ?''  
  
Rory gave him a shy smile that made Jess' heart beat faster. He swallowed and pretended that Rory didn't affect him in any way. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
J: ''Nothing.''  
  
R: ''Then why are you here ?''  
  
Jess smiled when he saw the confusion in her beautiful, blue eyes. She probably didn't have a clue of how beautiful she was and what she was doing to him right now.  
  
J: ''Well........I wanted to see you.''  
  
Jess watched her closely. The confusion in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by surprise.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile. He wanted to see her. She looked up at him and met his eyes.  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
Jess nodded and removed his hands from his pocket. Rory watched him as he walked over to her.  
  
J: ''I'm not interrupting am I ?''  
  
Rory gave him a questioned look.  
  
J: ''The book.''  
  
He nodded at the book that she was holding in her hands.  
  
R: ''No, I can read any time.''  
  
She closed the book and put it down next to her.  
  
J: ''Mind if I sit down ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and made room on the bed for Jess. Jess sat down and looked at his feet.  
  
J: ''Uncomfortable isn't it ?''  
  
R: ''Kind of.''  
  
Jess nodded. He was feeling uncomfortable too and even a little nervous, which was new for him.  
  
R: ''I mean I know you and all, but everything's different now. Not that it's a bad thing, but I just have to get used to it and............''  
  
J: ''Rory............''  
  
R: ''And it's all new to me, cause with Dean I........I never felt this way and I just wanna............''  
  
Before Rory could say anything else, Jess cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise,but she quickly recovered and started to kiss him back. She could feel Jess' hands on her face and his lips on hers. Finally they broke the kiss and they just looked at each other.  
  
J: ''It's all kind of new to me too.''  
  
He stroked her cheek and gave her a smile that made her blush.  
  
L: ''Is it hot in here or is it just me ?''  
  
Rory looked away from Jess and saw her mom standing in the door frame.  
  
J: ''Now that you mention it, it is kind of hot in here.''  
  
He met Rory's eyes again and gave her a sly smile. Rory rolled her eyes and laughed softly.  
  
L: ''I'm sure it is.''  
  
Lorelai gave them one last look and left them alone again.  
  
R: ''Should have closed the door.''  
  
Jess nodded and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
J: ''Probably. So you wanna go for a walk ?''  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
J: ''Okay.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
They got up and headed for the door.  
  
L: ''Where are you two going ?''  
  
R: ''We're going for a walk.''  
  
L: ''Right ?''  
  
She gave Jess a look and shook her head.  
  
L: ''Just be home on time, okay ?''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
Rory gave her mom a smile and opened the door.  
  
L: ''And Jess..........''  
  
J: ''Yeah ?''  
  
L: ''Behave.''  
  
J: ''Always.''  
  
He smirked and followed Rory outside. He took her hand in his and they started to walk in the direction of the bridge.  
  
R: ''Jess, can I ask you something ?''  
  
J: ''Do you have too ? I'm kind of enjoying the moment here.''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
J: ''Fine, what is it ?''  
  
R: ''Well Tristan is having another party and he invited us to come.''  
  
J: ''And what did you say ?''  
  
R: ''I kind of said yes.''  
  
J: ''Kind of ?''  
  
R: ''Okay, I said yes.''  
  
She looked at him.  
  
R: ''So what do you say ?''  
  
Jess met her eyes and sighed.  
  
J: ''Fine, we'll go.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, but I'm not leaving you alone with Tristan.''  
  
R: ''Jealous ?''  
  
J: ''No, I just don't trust him.''  
  
R: ''You're jealous.''  
  
Jess didn't say a thing and put his arm around her waist. Rory smiled. She didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. This actually felt very comfortable and she was kind of hoping that this moment could last forever. 


	15. Heaven or Hell ?

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! Finally the party!!! Music, dancing and nice people, well.....maybe not so nice people.... Read and find out what happens ? I think you'll like it, I hope anyway. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. THANKS!!! And thanks for the reviews!!! I live for reviews (kidding, of course), but they do make me smile :-) Anyway this chapter is kind of long. All the chapters I updated lately were pretty long.......hmmmmm what's wrong with me ? Nothing, I just LOVE to write and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Okay stopping now.......review please.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory laced her fingers with Jess and waited for someone to open the door. She didn't feel as nervous as she did last time. Maybe it was because she was going with Jess as her boyfriend now and not just as a friend ? She still had a hard time believing it. She and Jess were actually a couple and she couldn't be happier. She looked at Jess with a smile on her face. Jess smirked and sqeezed her hand. Suddenly the door opened and Rory turned her head to look at the door. When she saw Tristan she waited for her heart to skip a beat or for her pulse to quicken, but to her surprise nothing happened. Her smile got even bigger. This had to be a sign that she and Jess were meant for each other.  
  
J: ''Hey Trixie long time no see.''  
  
Tristan clenched his teeth and forced himself to smile at the couple.  
  
T: ''Jess, Rory thanks for coming.''  
  
R: ''Thanks for inviting us.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything and met Tristan's steady gaze.  
  
T: ''So.......come in.''  
  
He took a step back to let Rory and Jess pass. Tristan closed the door and nodded in the directon of the room where the music was coming from.  
  
T: ''Party's over there.''  
  
Jess saw the way Tristan was looking at Rory and he didn't like it. He put his arm around Rory's waist and pulled her closer. Rory looked at Jess and smiled at him. Jess saw Tristan's eyes darken and had to hold back a smile. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
T: ''Have fun.''  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, thanks.''  
  
He grinned at Tristan and turned around.  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He didn't like Jess, at all. He didn't like seeing Rory with him. This plan of Dean had to work. He'd rather see Rory with Dean than with Jess. Because he knew that he could compete with Dean, but with Jess he wasn't sure if he could. Rory seemed pretty in love with him, but that was all going to change tonight. He smirked and went back to the party.  
  
Rory and Jess stood on the side for a while, watching everyone. Rory took a sip of her drink and started to move to the music.  
  
Jess watched her with a smile on his face. She was even more amazing when she was dancing. Her eyes were shining and she looked as if she was really enjoying herself. When he slow song came on he decided to make his move. He took her drink out of her hands and put it on the table together with his. Then he grabbed her hands and started to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
R: ''Jess, what are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''We are going to dance.''  
  
R: ''Dance ? No......stop.''  
  
She tried to pull her hand free, but Jess wouldn't let her. He liked the way her hands fitted perfectly in his.  
  
J: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Well.......because I can't dance.''  
  
J: ''Rory, it's a slow song, all you have to do is move your feet from left to right and besides I saw you dance back there.......''  
  
He turned around to look at her. She started to feel nervous. She wasn't nervous about the dancing. Sure she could dance, but dancing with Jess was making her nervous. It was just the song and the mood and well everything really. And why did he have to keep looking at her with those intense eyes of his ?  
  
J: ''And you were great.''  
  
He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer, but not too much. As if he knew that she was nervous. Rory put her arms around his neck and avoided his eyes.  
  
J: ''This isn't so bad, is it ?''  
  
Rory looked at him and smiled shyly. He was right, this wasn't so bad. She could feel the heat of his body, but still their bodies weren't touching. She shook her head and started to move to the music.  
  
Jess met her eyes and slowly slid his hands from her waist to her hips. He could feel her body tense up for a moment, but soon she relaxed again. Suddenly Jess couldn't contain himself anymore and pulled Rory closer.  
  
Rory was surprised, but didn't pull back. Instead she enjoyed the touch of his body against hers and brought her hands up to his hair.  
  
When she started to run her hands through Jess' hair, he trembled. He actually trembled. No girl ever did that to him before. He started into her eyes and started to fall even deeper into her eyes. It was as if he was hypnotized. He didn't hear the music anymore and he didn't see the people around him anymore, all he could see was her. An angel that came to earth for one purpose and one purpose only and that was to steal his heart and take him to heaven with her. He didn't care where she took him, as long as they were together. He pulled her even closer. Rory softy brushed her lips against his cheek and looked up at him. Jess locked eyes with her and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Rory didn't back away. She kept her eyes locked with his until she finally felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and took in the taste of his lips. When they broke the kiss she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
Jess kissed her hair and smiled too. He found the girl of his dreams in Stars Hollow. Who would ever thought that an sweet angel by the name of Rory Gilmore would fall in love with him ? He sure didn't.  
  
Tristan looked at Jess and Rory again. It made him sick to see those two so close. He looked away and returned his gaze to the girl that was going to destroy the little fairy-tale of Rory and Jess. He believed her name was Lana or was it Lara ? No it was Laura. He handed her another beer. This was her fifth already. He could have stopped at four, but he wanted to be sure that she was drunk. Laura took another sip and them almost collapsed. But Tristan quickly grabbed her arm and held her up. She started to smiled at him seductively. Tristan took the beer out of her hands.  
  
T: ''Okay you're drunk.''  
  
L: ''What did you say ?''  
  
T: ''Nothing.''  
  
L: ''Hey Tristan do you think that maybe we can go somewhere more private ?''  
  
She winked at him. Tristan ignored her and looked at Jess and Rory again. Rory was on her way upstairs and Jess was making his way to a chair. Tristan smiled slyly and looked at Laura again.  
  
T: ''Maybe later, but there's someone I want you to meet.''  
  
L: ''Really ? Who ?''  
  
T: ''Well, you see that guy over there ?''  
  
He nodded in the direction at Jess, who was now sitting down. Laura looked in the same direction as Tristan and nodded.  
  
L: ''Yeah, he's hot.''  
  
T: ''I want you to go over there and distract him for me. Do you think you can do that for me ?''  
  
L: ''Sure, but what's in it for me ?''  
  
She looked at Tristan and batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
T: ''A night........with me...........alone.''  
  
He smirked at her and winked.  
  
L: ''You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you ?''  
  
T: ''Laura..........would I ever lie to you ?''  
  
He traced her lips with his thumb and leaned in as if he wanted to kiss her on the mouth, but instead he kissed her in her neck. Laura giggled.  
  
T: ''Do we have a deal ?''  
  
L: ''What do you think ?''  
  
Tristan crossed his arms and watched Laura walk over to Jess. He looked at the stairs and smiled. Time for part two of his plan. He casually walked over to the staircase and went upstairs.  
  
L: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess looked up straight into the eyes of a girl he didn't know.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
L: ''Are you a friend of Tristan ?''  
  
Jess smirked and shook his head.  
  
J: ''Not really, how about you ?''  
  
L: ''O me and Tristan are.......friendly.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
Jess observed the girl. He had seen her type before. She may look pretty, but she was probably rotten on the inside. Especially if the girl hung out with Tristan. Jess laughed softly.  
  
L: ''Yeah, so what's your name ?''  
  
J: ''My name's Jess.''  
  
L: ''Well nice to meet you Jess, I'm Laura.''  
  
Laura held out her hand. Jess looked at it for a minute before he shook it.  
  
J: ''Same here Laura.''  
  
L: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, sure.''  
  
Jess didn't pay much attention and looked at the stairs again. What was taking Rory so long ? Suddenly Laura moved closer and before he could stop her she sat down on his lap. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. She was drunk.  
  
J: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
L: ''Relax, I just wanna get to know you better.''  
  
She leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
At the same time Rory was wandering through the hallways upstairs, looking for the bathroom. She crossed her fingers and opened another door. This had to be the bathroom. But of course it wasn't. It was just a bedroom. She was about to close the door, when she saw a Chilton uniform lying on a chair. She hesitated, but opened the door further and stepped inside. She looked around. This had to be Tristan's room. She let go of the door and walked over to the window on the other end of the room. She smiled when she saw the view. It was beautiful. She was so caught up in the beauty of it that she didn't hear Tristan enter the room.  
  
Tristan stopped when he saw her. Rory Gilmore was standing here in his room. All he had to do was...........no he couldn't. He promised her that they would only be friends and nothing more. And no matter how hard it was, he was going to keep his promise. He was going to try anyway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. He saw Rory's body jerk in surprise and she quickly turned around.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Tristan.  
  
R: ''Hey, I........''  
  
T: ''You know, if you wanted to see my room all you had to do was ask.''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and took a step away from the window.  
  
R: ''I was looking for the bathroom.''  
  
T: ''And you ended up here ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I saw the uniform and I...........shouldn't have gone into your room. Sorry.''  
  
T: ''No problem.''  
  
R: ''The view is beautiful.''  
  
T: ''Yes it is.''  
  
He grinned at her and Rory started to blush.  
  
R: ''I'm going back downstairs.''  
  
She walked over to the door.  
  
T: ''I thought you had to go to the bathroom ?''  
  
R: ''I changed my mind.''  
  
She met Tristan's eyes one more time and past him. Tristan listened to her as she went back downstairs. He smiled, but it quickly dissapeared when he thought about what he was about to do to her. He was going to hurt her. Was it really worth it ? He walked over to the window and pictured Rory in the arms of Jess again. Yeah, it was worth it. Anything to keep her away from Jess, even if that meant helping Dean.  
  
Rory came downstairs and scanned the place looking for Jess. When she finally saw him, she wished she hadn't. He was sitting on a chair with another girl in his lap and they were kissing. No this couldn't be true. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again. It was true. She never thought that Jess would do anything like this to her. She had to get out of here now. She couldn't breath. She turned around and started to head in the direction of the door. When she was outside she sat down on the first steps of the stairs. She still had a hard time believing what she just saw, but it wasn't a dream, it was real. After all this time she finally gave Jess her heart and he just took it and broke it into a million pieces. She put her head in her arms and started to sob. You could barely hear it. She heard footsteps come toward her and didn't look up to see who it was.  
  
R: ''Go away.''  
  
D: ''Rory.......it's me.''  
  
Rory immediately looked up. It was Dean.  
  
R: ''Dean ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''What are you doing here ?''  
  
He shrugged and sat down next to her.  
  
D: ''I came with some friends.''  
  
Rory wiped her tears away and nodded.  
  
D: ''Are you all right ?''  
  
Rory wanted to say yes and tell him that everything was okay, but she couldn't lie to him. She never could.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
Another tear rolled down her cheek and Dean reached out to wipe it away, but Rory turned her head away. Dean pretended that it didn't hurt him and lowered his hand.  
  
D: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''Jess..........I saw him inside.....''  
  
Rory stopped and took a deep breath before she continued again.  
  
R: ''With another girl.''  
  
Dean was silent for a while.  
  
D: ''Maybe it was a mistake ?''  
  
R: ''No, they were kissing.''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
Rory nodded and started to cry again. Dean reached out his hand again and this time Rory didn't turn away. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Rory burried her head in his chest and just cries. Dean felt sorry for her, because it was his fault that she was crying, but at least she was letting him touch her again and that was worth it.  
  
Jess pushed Laura away gently.  
  
J: ''Laura, you're drunk.''  
  
L: ''So what ?''  
  
She started to kiss him again. This time Jess pushed her of his lap and got up. He wanted to just leave her, but when he saw the hurt look in her eyes he stopped.  
  
L: ''Don't you like me ?''  
  
He sighed and gently grabbed her by her arm.  
  
J: ''That's not it.''  
  
L: ''Then what is ? Am I not pretty enough ?''  
  
J: ''Yes you are. You're really pretty, but I have a girlfriend.''  
  
Suddenly Laura got a confused look on her face.  
  
L: ''You do ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
He gently pushed the girl into the chair and let go of her arm.  
  
J: ''I have to go, but I think it's better if you just stay here for a while okay ?''  
  
Laura nodded and looked up at him.  
  
L: ''Sorry.''  
  
J: ''Hey, there's no harm done, right ?''  
  
Laura nodded and Jess turned away. As soon as he turned his back, she started to smile. If he only knew.  
  
Jess decided to go outside for a while. He needed some fresh air. Rory was probably talking to someone she knew or something, yeah that was probably it. What he saw when he got outside made him mad and hurt him at the same time. Dean was holding Rory in his arms. He walked over to them and was ready to fight Dean if he gave him a reason to.  
  
J: ''What are you doing to her ?!''  
  
Both Dean and Rory looked up. She had been crying. Why ? What did he do to her ?  
  
D: ''Nothing.''  
  
J: ''Really ? Then why is she crying ?''  
  
He grabbed Dean by his collar and forced him to get up.  
  
D: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
J: ''What did you do ?''  
  
D: ''I already told you, nothing.''  
  
Dean pulled himself free and took a step back.  
  
J: ''Then why is she crying ?''  
  
He took a step towards Dean and raised his fist. He brought it down on Dean's face with as much force as he had. Dean took a step back and grabbed his face.  
  
D: ''What's wrong with you man ? I did nothing to her.''  
  
J: ''Bull !''  
  
He lifted his fist again.  
  
D: ''Just ask her. Ask her why she's crying ?''  
  
Jess stopped and looked over at Rory. She slowly got up and walked over to Dean.  
  
D: ''Go on, ask her.''  
  
Jess lowered his fist and looked at Rory.  
  
J: ''What did he do ?''  
  
R: ''He did nothing.''  
  
J: ''Then why are you crying ?''  
  
R: ''Don't pretend like you don't know.''  
  
J: ''Don't know what ?''  
  
He took a step towards her, but she backed away from him.  
  
R: ''Stay away from me.''  
  
J: ''Rory.......what did I do ?''  
  
Rory looked away and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. Suddenly she looked up at him again with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
R: ''I saw you.........with her.''  
  
J: ''With who ?''  
  
Rory closed her eyes and opened them again. This time the hurt was gone, but it was replaced with something much worse......it was replaced with anger. Her eyes darkened.  
  
R: ''With some girl. And you two were kissing.''  
  
J: ''Rory, let me explain.''  
  
R: ''What's there to explain ?''  
  
She started to cry again and Dean quickly put his arm around her.  
  
J: ''Rory.........''  
  
D: ''I don't think she wants to talk to you right now.''  
  
J: ''Rory ?''  
  
He met her eyes, but she didn't look at him. She looked up at Dean.  
  
R: ''Can you take me home please ?''  
  
D: ''Sure.''  
  
Rory turned around without looking at Jess and started to walk away. Dean smirked at Jess and caught up with Rory. Jess shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Rory and Dean walk away. What was Dean doing here anyway ? Didn't he hate Tristan ? Jess looked at them one more time and started to walk in the oposite direction as them. He wasn't going to pretend that it didn't hurt him to see Rory with Dean, because it did. It hurt him more than anyone would ever know. He sighed and walked over to his car. Well this night turned into hell......... 


	16. A moment of passion

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: HEY!!! I know, it's been a while since I updated, but I was busy with school and I was sick. But I'm feeling better now and I just had to write another chapter. This chapter is totally focused on Rory and Jess' relationship and yes there's some R/J action (sweetness) in it too!!! I love to write chapters with R/J action in them, I don't know why though, I just do. Anyway THANK you guys for leaving such GREAT reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory looked at her watch again. Why was this meeting taking so long ? She felt as if she had been listening to Taylor for ages now. He just kept on talking about how no one wanted to buy his vegetables or something. Rory started to look around and saw Jess looking at her. She quickly looked away and tried to listen to Taylor. But it didn't work, she kept thinking about the party. How could Jess do that to her ? She thought that he cared for her. She look at Jess again and met his gaze. He looked back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Rory looked at her hands. Maybe it really was a mistake ? She never gave him a chance to explain.  
  
D: ''Is this seat taken ?''  
  
Rory pulled herself free out of her thoughts and looked up.  
  
R: ''Dean.......hi.........sure.''  
  
Dean sat down next to her and nodded in Taylor's direction.  
  
D: ''Did I miss much ?''  
  
R: ''No, he's talking about vegetables  
  
D: ''Why ?''  
  
R: ''Don't know. Something about nobody wanting to buy them.''  
  
D: ''Can you blame them ? His vegetables taste like.....well crap actually.''  
  
R: ''How do you know ?''  
  
D: ''Well maybe I tried one once.''  
  
R: ''You ate one of Taylor's vegetables ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, I was young and stupid.''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''I can't believe you're still alive.''  
  
D: ''I know, it's a miracle.''  
  
Rory laughed softly. Dean glanced at her and smiled.  
  
Jess narrowed his eyes. Ever since Dean left the party with Rory last night he had this anger and jealousy that were slowly building up inside him. And when he saw them together he had to force himself not to get up and hit Dean. During the rest of the meeting he kept stealing glances at them. And every time, he got even madder and even more jealous of Dean.  
  
When Taylor was finally done, Rory got up and went outside. A few minutes later her mom joined her.  
  
L: ''Could it be any more boring ?''  
  
R: ''I don't think so. People in the back were actually starting to fall asleep.''  
  
Lorelai smiled.  
  
L: ''So I saw that you and Dean were having fun.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, he actually ate one of Taylor's vegetables once.''  
  
L: ''And he's still alive ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah.''  
  
L: ''Praise the Lord. But seriously though. You and Dean are.....?''  
  
R: ''We're fine.''  
  
L: ''Okay. So are you coming ?''  
  
R: ''Coming where ?''  
  
L: ''To Luke's of course.''  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
L: ''No ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I'm kind of tired.''  
  
L: ''Okay, but you're going to miss out on some great coffee.''  
  
R: ''Save me some ?''  
  
L: ''I'll try.''  
  
R: ''That's all I'm asking.''  
  
L: ''No problem. Sweet dreams sweets...... Did you see how I was being funny with the whole sweets thing ?''  
  
R: ''Yep, I noticed.''  
  
L: ''So, why aren't you laughing ?''  
  
R: ''Because it wasn't that funny.''  
  
L: ''You're kidding right ? My jokes are always funny.''  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head.  
  
R: ''Night mom.''  
  
Rory turned around and bumped into someone.  
  
R: ''Sorry.''  
  
She took a step back and tried to keep her balance. Suddenly the person she bumped into grabbed her by her arm and steadied her.  
  
D: ''It was my fault.''  
  
Rory recognized Dean's voice and looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
R: ''Dean.......''  
  
D: ''Rory.''  
  
He grinned at her and looked her deep in the eyes. Rory became aware of his arm that was still holding hers. When they used to be together she would get nervous, her pulse would start to raise, her heart would start to pound, the feeling was overwhelming and one of a kind.........at least that was what she thought. When she met Jess, she started to have those same reactions. She remembered the first time that Jess accidentally touched her hand. She started to blush and her heart was pounding so fast. And slowly the feeling that she always had around Dean started to fade. Her pulse didn't raise anymore when she saw him, she didn't feel excited anymore when he touched her and then one day everything that she once felt for Dean was gone. Just like that.........and when she felt his arm on her, nothing happened. No pounding heart, no butterflies, nothing. She took a step back and pulled her arm back.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
D: ''Hey. Walk you home ?''  
  
R: ''You don't have to.''  
  
D: ''I know.''  
  
Rory met his eyes again. She thought about it and nodded her head. Friends could walk each other home.  
  
R: ''Sure.''  
  
D: ''Well, let's go then.''  
  
He wanted to take her hand in his, but Rory quickly shoved her hands in her pockets, pretending that she didn't know what Dean was about to do.  
  
Dean observed her for a moment and pulled his hand back. He felt a little hurt about it, but he didn't say anything about it. He just had to give her a little more time. He put his hands in his pockets too and started to walk in the direction of her house.  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what he wanted from her or expected. Maybe it was just a friendly gesture, but she didn't wanna give him false hope or hurt him even more. She caught up with him and they kept walking without saying a word. When they reached her house, she was glad. She didn't like the silence between them. It was awkward.  
  
D: ''What is he doing here ?''  
  
Rory didn't know what he was talking about and looked in the same direction as him. When she saw who it was the memories of the night before filled her head again. She saw him kiss that girl over and over again. Now was one of those times when she wished that she could just turn her brain on and of whenever she pleased.  
  
Jess was sitting on the steps of her house, watching her closely. He wondered what she was going to do ?  
  
R: ''I.....I don't know.''  
  
D: ''So you didn't ask him to meet you here ?''  
  
Rory shook her head. But Dean didn't believe her and Rory could see it on his face.  
  
R: ''Dean, I didn't.''  
  
D: ''Whatever you say.''  
  
Rory sighed and wished that she could just stop time for a moment so that she could think about what she was going to do or say. Dean glanced at Jess again.  
  
D: ''You want me to get rid of him ?''  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip and glanced at Jess. She shook her head.  
  
R: ''No.''  
  
D: ''No ? Why ?''  
  
R: ''Cause I don't want you two to fight again.''  
  
D: ''Hey, he started it.''  
  
R: ''I don't care who did. I just don't want things to get out of hand. I'll just ask him to leave.''  
  
D: ''Are you sure ?''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled at him.  
  
R: ''I'll be fine.''  
  
D: ''Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow.''  
  
R: ''Probably.''  
  
D: ''Good night Ror.''  
  
R: ''Bye.''  
  
Dean looked at Jess one more time and started to walk away. Rory watched Dean leave and took a deep breath before she looked at Jess again. She met his eyes and started to walk over to him.  
  
Jess gave her a steady look. He didn't get up, he just waited for her to come to him. At least she told Dean to leave.  
  
R: ''What are you doing here Jess ?''  
  
J: ''I came to talk.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
R: ''Well, I don't wanna talk.''  
  
She walked past him and reached for the door. But before she could Jess got up and grabbed her arm.  
  
J: ''Rory........''  
  
Rory looked at Jess' hand and immediately her heart started to beat faster.  
  
R: ''Let go.''  
  
J: ''No.''  
  
Rory looked up at him. She had the urge to just kiss and forgive him. But she knew what she saw and she couldn't just forget about that, no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted an explanation.  
  
J: ''Not before I explained to you what happened at the party.''  
  
R: ''There's nothing to explain. I know what I saw.''  
  
J: ''But you don't.''  
  
R: ''I don't ? So you weren't kissing anothing girl ?''  
  
Jess didn't say a thing. He could see the hurt in her eyes.  
  
R: ''Thought so.''  
  
J: ''Yes, I was kissing her, but I didn't mean to.''  
  
R: ''Let me guess, it just happened ?''  
  
She tried to pull her arm free, but Jess didn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to tell her the truth.  
  
J: ''She was drunk Rory.''  
  
Rory stopped and locked eyes with his.  
  
R: ''Drunk ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, she was confused and she started to kiss me. But I stopped her.''  
  
Rory bit her lip again and looked in his eyes. She was searching them for the truth.  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
J: ''I swear.''  
  
He loosened his grip on her, but didn't let go.  
  
J: ''Rory, I would never do anything to hurt you.''  
  
He started to caress her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her.  
  
J: ''Never.''  
  
His voice fell into a whisper and he pulled her a little closer. Rory started to blush and gave him a little smile. He brought his head closer to hers and kissed her on her forehead. He could feel her soft skin underneath his lips. When he looked at her again, her eyes where shining and she was practically grinning at him.  
  
J: ''Do you believe me ?''  
  
R: ''I'm not sure yet.''  
  
Jess saw the teasing look in her eyes and smirked.  
  
J: ''You're teasing.''  
  
R: ''No I'm not.''  
  
She gave him an innocent look and smiled at him sweetly. Jess just had to kiss her. He grabbed her face with on of his hands and started to kiss her. He brought his other hand to her hair and started to play with it.  
  
Rory started to smile and Jess broke the kiss.  
  
R: ''Now I believe you.''  
  
Jess pulled her hair playfully and brought his face closer to hers. She playfully brushed her lips against his. Jess looked at her and kissed her again. He softly bit her lip.  
  
Rory went crazy and she just wanted to be closer to Jess. She wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and he pulled her closer. He pulled away for a minute to catch his breath. He looked at Rory again and started to kiss her neck. Rory started to play with his hair. She just loved to do that. Jess brought his mouth to hers again and licked her lips. Rory kissed him with all the passion she had in her. Jess forced her lips apart and slipped his tong into her mouth. Rory moaned and Jess deepened the kiss even more. Their bodies were touching now and they both wouldn't have it any other way. Finally they broke the kiss. They were both breathing fast and had a satisfied look in their eyes.  
  
J: ''I have to get back to the diner.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''I'll see you tomorrow ?''  
  
J: ''Definitely.''  
  
He kissed her on the forehead again and backed away from her. They just looked at each other.  
  
R: ''Night Dodger.''  
  
Jess smirked at her and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Rory watched him walk away with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. 


	17. Another favor

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! So finally the next chapter is up. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't quite know how to put this chapter down in words. I know it sounds strange, but I was just having some trouble with it. But that's no excuse. I was also busy with my other stories, but that's my own fault too. Anyway I wanna thank you guys once again for all the reviews. I love to read your opinions. So please review this story too. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
The next morning Rory woke up real early. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Jess. She closed her eyes again. As soon as she did images of last night started to fill her head. She felt his lips on hers again. His kisses had been passionate yet sweet at the same time. Especially the kiss that he had given her before he left. It was so sweet and gentle. Jess would never hurt her intentionally. He really cared for her, just like she did for him. Rory opened her eyes again and looked at her alarm clock. Nine o'clock.......Luke's would be open by now. A smile started to spread across her face. Jess would be at Luke's. Almost immediately Rory got up and started to put her clothes on. When she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Jess would like the way she looked ? Rory smiled. Yeah right, like she really cared. If Jess didn't like her clothes than she didn't care.......much anyway. Rory ran a hand through her hair and looked at her watch. Half past nine. It was too early to wake up her mom. He mom wasn't a morning person. And neither was she......until now that was. Rory smiled and started to head to the door. Her mom would join her soon enough. Rory opened the door and stepped outside. She softly closed the door behind her and started to walk in the direction of the diner.  
  
When Jess heard the bell above the door ring he didn't look up. It was probably Taylor or something. He always came to Luke's early. To avoid the 'crowd'. Jess yawned and shook his head. He wished that he could just wake up as early as Taylor without feeling tired the entire day. Jess looked at Luke who was wiping the counter with a smile on his face. Jess shook his head again. No way could anyone be this happy this early in the morning.  
  
Luke: ''Hey Rory. You're early.''  
  
R: ''Hey, yeah. I couldn't sleep anymore.''  
  
Jess looked up and saw Rory coming his way. He must be dreaming. Yeah, he fell asleep and this was just another one of his dreams.  
  
Luke: ''Coffee ?''  
  
R: ''Of course.''  
  
Luke mumbled something that Rory couldn't understand and turned around to pour her a cup of coffee. She looked at Jess and caught him staring at her. She turned her head and held back a smile. She sat down at the counter and gave Luke a smile when he handed her the coffee.  
  
R: ''Thanks.''  
  
Luke: ''No problem. So where's your mom ?''  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee before she answered.  
  
R: ''She's still sleeping.''  
  
Luke: ''Oh......''  
  
R: ''Why ?''  
  
Luke: ''O no reason, I was just wondering.''  
  
Rory nodded and smiled again. She could see right through the wall that Luke had build up over the years. She knew that he had a crush on her mom, if you could call it that. And she was almost sure that her mom had one on Luke too even tough she would probably never admit it. Her mom was too stubborn to admit something like that.  
  
Luke: ''Rory ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah ?''  
  
Luke: ''Is........is she coming over here when she wakes up ?''  
  
R: ''Well she will probably get dressed first, but after that.....yeah.''  
  
Luke: ''Good.''  
  
R: ''Good ?''  
  
Luke: ''Eh.........now I know how much coffee to make for the day.''  
  
R: ''Really ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Luke: ''I could care less if your mom comes over today or not.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Luke: ''I eh.....gotta go get something from the back.''  
  
He turned around and disappeared into the back. Rory laughed softly. It was so obvious. She took another sip from her coffee and glanced at Jess.  
  
Jess met her eyes and casually walked over to her. He kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time. She had been on his mind almost the entire night. He had trouble sleeping and when he finally fell asleep she came to him in his dreams. Not that he was complaining or anything. She could visit him in his dreams whenever she wanted.  
  
J: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hi.''  
  
J: ''So I thought Gilmore Girls never got up early.''  
  
R: ''Yeah well today was an exception  
  
J: ''Huh.''  
  
Rory put her coffee down and looked up at him.  
  
R: ''What about you ? Why are you up and working this early ?''  
  
J: ''Luke made me.''  
  
R: ''And ?''  
  
J: ''How do you know that there's an and ?''  
  
Rory shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Just a guess.''  
  
J: ''Will good guess.''  
  
R: ''Thank you.''  
  
She looked at him with stars in her eyes. No matter how much Jess wanted to look away he couldn't, her eyes were just so........distracting. In a good way of course.  
  
J: ''You're very welcome. I couldn't sleep last night.''  
  
R: ''Me neither.''  
  
J: ''What a coincidence.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, a coincidence.''  
  
They looked at each other and Jess leaned over the counter and brought his head closer to hers. He looked at her and gently grabbed her face with one hand. He brought his lips closer to hers and smiled when he saw that she already had her eyes closer. He kissed her and ran his free hand through her hair.  
  
Rory trembled when he touched her. When they broke the kiss she looked up at him. She wondered if he noticed that she was trembling during the kiss ? When she saw the crooked smile on his face, she knew that he had noticed.  
  
Dean past the diner, but stopped when he saw Rory sitting at the counter. He wanted to go in, but when he saw that she wasn't alone he changed his mind. He wasn't sure that he would be able to be around Jess without hurting him. He clenched his fists when he saw the way Rory was looking at Jess. She looked so in love with him and it made him sick. What was so special about Jess ? He was just another bad boy without a future. Dean turned his head away from the window and started to walk again. When he got around the corner he slammed his fist against the wall. Rory was still with him. When he calmed down he grabbed his cell-phone and dialed Tristan's number. It was time for plan B. Rory was going to be his again no matter what he had to do.  
  
T: ''Tristan here.''  
  
D: ''It's Dean.''  
  
T: ''Dean......how is it going between you and Rory ?''  
  
D: ''Not good. Jess and Rory are still together.''  
  
T: ''How can that be ?''  
  
D: ''Beats me. But knowing Rory she probably forgave him or something.''  
  
T: ''Knowing Rory that's a definite possibility. So what now ?''  
  
D: ''I was kind of hoping that you would have an idea.''  
  
T: ''Well..........I do. I'll call you back, 'kay ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, bye.''  
  
Tristan hung up on Dean and wanted to dial another number, but hesitated. It had been fun to see Rory's reaction when she saw Jess with Laura, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do something like that again. He didn't wanna hurt Rory. He bit his lip, but finally he dialed the number. Rory would get over it. She had only been with Jess for what ? Maybe two or three days ? He put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
L: ''Hello Laura speaking.''  
  
T: ''Hey Laura. I need another favor.............'' 


	18. It feels as if the whole world is agains...

Hey!!! I have some bad and some good news. The bad news is that I'm going to stop updating three of my stories. But the good news is that it will only be until I finished this one and *From Stars Hollow to NYC and back again*. To update five stories every week is a lot of work and it takes a lot of time. I really wanna finish these two stories first so I hope that you guys will understand. This story will be finished after about 6 or 7 more chapters. I'll understand if you guys will stop reading this story, because it's too long or the other ones, because I won't update them for a while. But don't worry I'll update this story and the other one as often as I can, so it won't take too long to finish them. Anyway thanks for the reviews I got and please review this chapter too. (I can't write short stories, I tried, but I just can't.)  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Jess was on his way back to the diner when he spotted a face that he had seen before. He observed the girl and tried to find the name that came with her face. He was sure that he had seen her before. Suddenly he remembered her. It was the girl from the party. Laura. Yeah, that was her name. He looked at her again and wondered what she was doing in Stars Hollow ? Laura spotted him and smiled at him. Jess didn't smiled back, but just kept on walking. He didn't trust her. She wasn't supposed to be here. He walked past her without saying a word. He could hear her footsteps behind him. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm. Jess stopped and turned around to look at her. His eyes went from her eyes to her hand that was resting on his arm and back to her face again.  
  
L: ''Hey, didn't you see me or something ?''  
  
J: ''I saw you.''  
  
L: ''Then why did you just walk past me ?''  
  
Jess shrugged and pulled his arm back.  
  
J: ''Just felt like it.''  
  
Laura looked up at him and he met her eyes for a moment. Jess could see the confusion is her eyes and held back a smile. Guess she just figured out that not every guy in the world liked her.  
  
L: ''I guess I deserve that.''  
  
J: ''You think ?''  
  
L: ''Listen, I'm real sorry for what happened at the party. I guess I had too much to drink and I couldn't control myself anymore.''  
  
J: ''That's no excuse.''  
  
L: ''I know, but I just wanted to let you know that I really am sorry.''  
  
She looked at him with an innocent look on her face. And Jess almost believed her.  
  
J: ''So you came all this way just to tell me that ?''  
  
L: ''Yeah.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
L: ''You don't believe me, do you ?''  
  
Jess shook his head.  
  
J: ''Nope.''  
  
L: ''I don't blame you.''  
  
J: ''Gee thanks. Are we done now ?''  
  
Laura nodded and Jess started to turn around, but Laura grabbed his arm again.  
  
L: ''Actually there's one more thing.''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
He faced Laura again and before he could do anything she kissed him. Jess was surprised at first, but recovered quickly and pushed Laura away.  
  
J: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
L: ''No, I think the question is what you just did.''  
  
Jess was just about to ask her what she meant, but saw that she was looking at something behind him. He turned around quickly and looked straight into a pair of hurt blue eyes.  
  
J: ''Rory...........I.........she........''  
  
He took a step towards her, but Rory backed away from him.  
  
R: ''You forgot your jacket.''  
  
Rory threw his jacket at him. Jess caught it and looked at Rory again. She had tears in her eyes now. They looked at each other for a while without saying anything. Finally Rory turned around and walked away from him.  
  
L: ''Let me guess, that was your girlfriend ?''  
  
Jess turned around to look at Laura. She had a satisfied look on her face.  
  
J: ''Are you happy now ?''  
  
L: ''Actually I am, thanks for asking. What about you ?''  
  
She smiled at him and waited for him to answer, but he didn't.  
  
L: ''Well I guess I better go now. Bye Jess.''  
  
She winked at him and left. Jess leaned against the wall and just stared at his jacket. After a while he threw his jacket on the floor and cursed softly. He couldn't believe that he had let that happen again.  
  
Rory buried her head in her arms and started to cry. She trusted Jess, she believed him when he had told her that it had been a mistake and that the girl had been drunk. She had really believed that Jess cared for her and that he would never hurt her. But she guessed that she had been wrong. If he really loved her than he would have never kissed that girl. Maybe she had been wrong all this time, maybe falling for Jess was stupid of her. Suddenly Rory heard footsteps on the bridge that were coming her way. She really hoped that it wasn't Jess, she wasn't ready to look him in the eyes just yet.  
  
D: ''Rory..........are you okay ?''  
  
Rory relaxed when she heard Dean's voice. It was just Dean. She didn't answer and kept crying. Dean sat down next to her and looked at Rory. She was crying which had to be a good sign. The plan that Tristan came up with must have worked. Dean held back a smile. He knew that it was wrong of him to hurt the girl that he really loved, but there just wasn't another way. He had to make her see that Jess wasn't the one and by the looks of it he made his point.  
  
D: ''Rory........''  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. Rory looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
D: ''What happened ?''  
  
R: ''I thought he really loved me, but.............''  
  
D: ''He doesn't ?''  
  
Rory shook her head and wiped away some of her tears.  
  
R: ''I saw him with the girl from the party and...........th.....they were kissing.''  
  
Dean looked at her with a concerned look on his face and started to stroke the back of her neck with his hand.  
  
D: ''I'm so sorry, I was sure that things were going to work out for you two.''  
  
R: ''Me too.''  
  
Rory buried her head in her arms again. Dean just kept stroking her neck. When Rory looked up again he wiped a strand of hair away from her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
D: ''Do you think that you and Jess will work things out ?''  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
R: ''Not this time.''  
  
She started to cry again. Dean pulled her closer and put his arms around her. Rory buried her face in his chest and didn't notice the smile that was starting to spread across Dean's face.  
  
Rory liked the way Dean's arms made her feel safe. They protected her from the world. But if she would have known that it was Dean that had come between her and Jess, the last thing she would have wanted were his arms around her. Suddenly Rory looked up. She could feel someone watching her and it wasn't Dean. She turned her head and saw Jess standing at the other end of the bridge with a hurt look on his face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and turned around. He knew that in her heart Rory still loved Dean. The prove had been right in front of his eyes. He came to explain everything to her, but now that he saw her in the arms of Dean he didn't want to anymore. All he wanted was to be as far away from her as he possibly could.  
  
Rory saw the hurt look in his eyes and immediately she felt guilty about being here with Dean instead of with him. She should have given him a chance to explain, but instead she allowed Dean to put his arms around her. And she knew that it was the wrong thing to do. But even tough she knew this she still let Dean touch her. But it just felt comforting and she really needed comfort right now. But it still was the wrong thing to do. She and Dean were broken up and she had a feeling that she and Jess were too. She started to pull away from Dean.  
  
D: ''Are you okay ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, thanks for being here for me, but I really wanna be alone right now.''  
  
Dean nodded and let go of Rory.  
  
D: ''I understand.''  
  
He got up and started to walk away from Rory. When he reached the other end of the bridge he looked back at Rory. He grabbed his cell-phone and dialed Tristan's number.  
  
T: ''Hello ?''  
  
D: ''Hey Tristan, it's Dean. Just to let you know, you're plan worked.''  
  
T: ''Really ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, I don't know what Laura did, but it worked.''  
  
T: ''So Jess and Rory are........?''  
  
D: ''Broken up.''  
  
T: ''For sure ?''  
  
D: ''Definitely.''  
  
T: ''How........how's Rory ?''  
  
D: ''Hurt of course. She's crying, but that's a good thing.''  
  
T: ''Guess so.''  
  
D: ''Of course it is. She let me touch her and I got to be close with her again.''  
  
T: ''Congrats.''  
  
D: ''Thanks. I gotta go. Talk to you later.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, see you later.''  
  
Dean hung up and Tristan looked at his cell-phone. He should be happy. Rory and Jess were broken up just like he wanted, but for some reason he didn't feel happy about it. He actually felt sorry for them. Especially for Rory. She must be thinking that she and Jess weren't meant to be and that the whole world was against them being together, when really it were him and Dean that were against them being together. He felt about bad about what he had done to Rory. He never wanted to make her cry or feel hurt. She didn't deserve that. She had always been nice to him even when he was acting like a jerk. And how did he repay her kindness ? By going behind her back and teaming up with Dean to break her and Jess up. He knew that he couldn't undo the damage that he and Dean had done, but he could at least tell her the truth. 


	19. The right thing to do

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey everyone!!! Okay I know I haven't exactly been updating this week and I'm really sorry for that. But I have been sick and bla bla bla. No matter how many times I say that it still sounds lame. Anyway here's the next chapter. (finally) It's kind of short, but please forgive me for that. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory sighed and opened her locker. She was glad that this day was over. Now all she had to do was go home without running in to Jess. Which she could do as long as she just avoided Luke's and the bridge. She stuffed some books in her bag and closed her locker again. She jumped in surprise when she found Tristan standing directly in front of her.  
  
T: ''Sorry.''  
  
R: ''Tristan.......''  
  
T: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Rory waited for Tristan to say something again, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at her. But when Rory tried to meet his eyes, he lowered them and looked at his hands.  
  
R: ''What do you want Tristan ?''  
  
Tristan looked up at her. He knew what he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know the right way to tell her. Maybe because there wasn't a right way to tell her.  
  
T: ''I wanna talk to you about something.''  
  
R: ''Talk ?''  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
R: ''I don't know. Can't we talk some other time ?''  
  
Rory wanted to walk past Tristan, but he gently grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
T: ''It's important.''  
  
Rory met his eyes. She saw the serious look in his eyes and nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
She pulled her wrist free.  
  
R: ''What do you wanna talk about ?''  
  
T: ''About my party.''  
  
R: ''Tristan........''  
  
T: ''You said that we could talk about it.''  
  
R: ''Well I changed my mind.''  
  
T: ''Rory please. It's really important.''  
  
Rory sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
R: ''Fine.''  
  
T: ''Do you remember that girl that Jess was kissing at my party ? Well actually she was kissing him.......''  
  
R: ''Tristan.......''  
  
T: ''Right, sorry. Anyway I know that girl.''  
  
R: ''Tristan it was your party.''  
  
Tristan ignored her comment and continued.  
  
T: ''I asked her to kiss Jess.''  
  
R: ''What ? Why ?''  
  
T: ''Because I was jealous of you two.''  
  
R: ''So what ? You just decided to ruin things between me and Jess ?''  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
R: ''I can't believe that you would do that to me.''  
  
T: ''I'm sorry.''  
  
Rory shook her head and wanted to leave, but Tristan stopped her again.  
  
T: ''Rory.........''  
  
R: ''Let go.''  
  
T: ''Listen you have the right to be mad at me, but it wasn't my idea. It was Dean's idea.''  
  
R: ''Dean ? I'm supposed to believe that it was Dean's plan to break me and Jess up ?''  
  
T: ''Will I guess you don't believe me ?''  
  
R: ''Can you blame me ?''  
  
T: ''No.''  
  
R: ''Can I go now ?''  
  
Tristan nodded. Rory started to walk away from him.  
  
T: ''Rory one more thing.''  
  
R: ''What ?''  
  
T: ''When you see Dean give him these for me.''  
  
Tristan handed Rory two envelopes. Tristan's name was written on it in Dean's handwriting.  
  
R: ''That's Dean's handwriting.''  
  
T: ''Apparently.''  
  
R: ''What's in them ?''  
  
T: ''Money. He agreed to pay me for my services so to speak.''  
  
Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean paid Tristan to help him break her and Jess up ?  
  
T: ''Maybe now you'll believe me ?''  
  
Rory met his eyes for a minute before she stuffed the envelopes in her pocket and left.  
  
When she got of the bus she went straight to Doose's. When she reached the store she stopped and took a deep breath. She had to calm down. Maybe this all was a mistake. And what ? Tristan forced Dean to write his name on the two envelopes ? Rory pushed open the door and entered Doose's. She scanned the place with her eyes looking for Dean. She saw him standing in an aisle stacking cans of soup or something. Rory took another deep breath before she started to walk over to him.  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
Dean turned around and smiled at her.  
  
D: ''Rory, hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey, can we talk ?''  
  
D: ''Now ? I'm kind of busy.''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay, then I just wanna give you something.''  
  
D: ''What ?''  
  
Rory got the envelopes out of her pocket and handed them to Dean.  
  
R: ''Here.''  
  
D: ''Rory........''  
  
R: ''You don't have to explain, Tristan already did.''  
  
D: ''He did ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, I know everything about your plan to ruin things between me and Jess. How could you Dean ? I mean I trusted you and you went behind my back and teamed up with Tristan of all people. Why ? And don't tell me that you were jealous.''  
  
D: ''Well I was. I couldn't bare to see you with him.''  
  
R: ''Dean......''  
  
D: ''I still care for you Ror.''  
  
He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
R: ''Dean I broke up with you.''  
  
D: ''So ?''  
  
R: ''So ? You know I care for you, but just as friends and after this I'm not even sure about that anymore.''  
  
She pulled her hand free.  
  
D: ''Rory..........''  
  
R: ''What do you expect me to say Dean ?''  
  
She started to walk away from him, but stopped and turned around to face him once more.  
  
R: ''By the way I'm glad to see that I'm still worth something.''  
  
D: ''Rory.......''  
  
But Rory didn't listen to him. She left the store. Dean stuffed the envelopes in his pockets and went into the back. He took his cell phone and dialed Tristan's number.  
  
T: ''Hello ?''  
  
D: ''Why did you tell her about the plan ?''  
  
T: ''Dean...........hey. What's up ?''  
  
D: ''What's up ? I'll tell you what's up. Rory just stormed into the store. She told me that you told her everything and she gave me the money back.''  
  
T: ''Yeah, I didn't want the money anymore. It didn't feel right.''  
  
D: ''It didn't feel right ?''  
  
T: ''That's what I said. I got sick of hurting her. She didn't deserve it and neither did Jess.''  
  
D: ''I can't believe you, we made a deal.''  
  
T: ''Yes we did and I'm sorry I did.''  
  
D: ''Tristan you........''  
  
T: ''So I guess we're not friends anymore. Too bad. I thought that we could go camping next weekend. Oh well........I guess I'll see you around............friend.''  
  
Tristan hung up and looked at the phone with a smile on his face. For once he had done the right thing. He started to whistle as he started to dial Laura's number. She had some apologizing to do too. 


	20. Don't believe everything you see

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! Here's the next chapter. Ain't I quick ? ;-) I hope you guys like this one. Jess and Rory get back together, but are they out of the woods yet ??? Who knows ? Please read this chapter and review. I really wanna know what everyone thinks of this one. I put a lot of effort in it, especially the last part. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Rory entered the diner just as Jess hung up the phone. He looked at the phone again and shook his head. He didn't understand anything that Laura just said. He leaned against the counter and ran his hands through his hair. He still had to figure out what he was going to do about the situation between him and Rory.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess immediately looked up. He was surprised to see Rory standing in front of him.  
  
J: ''We're out of coffee.''  
  
Rory nodded. He was trying to get rid of her. She could see the coffeepot standing right behind him and it was full.  
  
R: ''Actually I was hoping that I could talk to you for a minute ?''  
  
J: ''Can't. I have to work. People to serve, you know.''  
  
Jess turned around so that he wouldn't have to see the shocked and hurt look on Rory's face. He knew that he was acting like a jerk, but he didn't know what to do anymore. Besides she didn't need him anymore, she had Dean.  
  
R: ''Yeah, the place's real crowded.''  
  
Rory looked around the almost empty diner. She had trouble fighting against the tears that she felt in her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from crying. This was al Dean's fault.  
  
J: ''Yeah.''  
  
He was afraid to turn around. Cause he knew that if he did he would have to face the hurt look in Rory's eyes. He was lying. The place wasn't crowded and they weren't out of coffee. He knew it and she knew it too. But he just wanted her to leave. He didn't want her to see that he was actually hurting just as much as she was and maybe even more. But after he saw her with Dean at the bridge he wasn't sure anymore about her feelings for him. Maybe she would rather be with Dean ?  
  
R: ''I'm sorry I asked.''  
  
Rory turned around and started to head for the door.  
  
Jess sighed and turned around too.  
  
J: ''Rory........wait.''  
  
Rory slowly turned around to face him. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
J: ''We can talk upstairs.''  
  
She met his eyes for a minute and nodded.  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
Jess followed Rory upstairs and opened the apartment door for her. He let her in and went inside too. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He watched Rory as she looked around the apartment before she turned around to face him.  
  
J: ''So what do you wanna talk about ?''  
  
R: ''I wanna talk about what happened at the party. You know that girl kissing you ? Do you remember ?''  
  
J: ''Actually no I don't. I think I blocked that part out.''  
  
R: ''Jess.......''  
  
J: ''Yes, I remember it........vaguely.''  
  
R: ''Well anyway I'm sorry I got so mad at you about it. You were telling the truth.''  
  
J: ''What about what happened here ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''Guess it was a part of their plan too.''  
  
J: ''Plan ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah. Tristan and Dean were jealous of what we...........had so they decided to team up and ruin everything.''  
  
J: ''They what ?''  
  
R: ''I know, hard to believe, isn't it ? Tristan told me and I didn't believe that he or Dean would do something like that.......to me........., but then Tristan showed me the money that Dean paid him for his help.''  
  
J: ''Dean paid him ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, a lot.''  
  
J: ''So that's why she called me ?''  
  
R: ''She ?''  
  
J: ''Laura. The girl from the party........she called me to apologize for everything that she had done.''  
  
R: ''Well that was the least that she could do.''  
  
They were quit for a while. Finally one of them said something again.  
  
J: ''I swear when I get my hands on one of them I.......''  
  
R: ''You'll do nothing.''  
  
J: ''I won't ?''  
  
R: ''No. Tristan's really sorry and I already talked to Dean.''  
  
J: ''I bet you did.''  
  
R: ''What's that supposed to mean ?''  
  
J: ''I saw you and Dean at the bridge last night. You two looked really close.''  
  
R: ''Jess.......''  
  
J: ''What ?''  
  
R: ''Don't believe everything that you see.''  
  
J: ''Huh ?''  
  
R: ''I needed comfort and Dean was there for me. Of course that was before I knew that he.......well you know.''  
  
J: ''So nothing happened ?''  
  
R: ''Well actually you know the evil monster that lives in the lake ? Last night while the whole town was sleeping he came out of the lake and ate Dean. No one knows except for me and now you of course. But I made a robot that looked exactly like Dean so that no one would know that the evil monster that lives in the lake ate him.''  
  
J: ''I know, that monster is a friend of mine.''  
  
R: ''Really ? What's its name ?''  
  
J: ''Slimy.''  
  
R: ''Nice name.''  
  
J: ''Thanks.''  
  
Rory started to smile.  
  
J: ''So I guess everything's all right between us again ?''  
  
R: ''I guess so.''  
  
Jess moved closer to her until they were only standing inches apart.  
  
J: ''I'm sorry Rory.''  
  
R: ''You're forgiven.''  
  
Jess put slid his arms around Rory's waist and pulled her closer. They locked eyes and Jess smirked at her.  
  
R: ''I'm sorry too. Nothing happened between me and Dean Jess.''  
  
J: ''Good.''  
  
He started to kiss her neck and slowly worked his way up to her face.  
  
R: ''Jess, you won't do anything crazy and beat Dean up or anything, right ?''  
  
J: ''Only if he starts.''  
  
Rory smiled and enjoyed the way he was kissing her. She was happy with the answer he had given her. Jess gently grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her. While he was kissing her he started to pull her in the direction of his bed. Rory was well aware of what he was doing, but she wasn't going to stop him. Jess gently pushed her on the bed and lay down on top of her. When they broke apart for a minute he turned around so that Rory was on top of him now.  
  
Rory brought her head closer to his and started to kiss him again. She was aware of his fingers that were stroking the bare skin of her stomach. He had a soft touch unlike any other she had ever felt before. Almost as if he was afraid that he might break her or something. She started to run one of her hands up and down his chest. She started to run the other one through his hair.  
  
When Rory opened her mouth a little more Jess didn't have to think twice. He slid his tong in her mouth and started to caress her tong with his. He curled his fingers into one of her belt-loops and pulled her even closer. He could feel her body pressing against his now. When he stopped kissing her to catch his breath she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. Her hair hung around her face hiding her face and Jess' face as well from the rest of the world.  
  
R: ''Are you sure that Slimy didn't sneak into your room ? Cause personally I'm not real psyched about him watching us.''  
  
Jess playfully pulled her hair and smirked.  
  
J: ''You're crazy.''  
  
R: ''I'm not the one who's friends with an evil monster that doesn't exist.''  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and started to tickle her. Rory started to laugh and tried to get away from Jess, but Jess didn't let her go. Instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the bed. He got on top of her and started to tickle her again. Suddenly the door of the apartment opened and Luke came in.  
  
Luke: ''Jess didn't you hear me ? I've been calling you for the..........''  
  
He stopped when he saw Jess on top of Rory.  
  
Luke: ''What are you doing ?''  
  
Jess turned his head to look at Luke and smirked.  
  
J: ''Hey uncle Luke.''  
  
Rory who couldn't get up because Jess was on top of her waved at Luke.  
  
R: ''Hi Luke. It's not what it looks like.''  
  
J: ''That's just what she wants you to believe.''  
  
Luke: ''Okay, I'm going to pretend that I didn't just see this. I'm just going to go downstairs again 'kay ?''  
  
Luke shook his head and headed for the door.  
  
J: ''Don't believe everything you see uncle Luke !''  
  
Rory laughed and Jess started to tickle her again.  
  
Luke: ''You still have to work Jess !''  
  
Jess stopped tickling Rory and sighed.  
  
R: ''You heard Luke.''  
  
She pushed Jess of of her so that she could sit up straight. Jess lay down on the bed and looked up at her with a smile on his face.  
  
R: ''Come on Jess, you have to get to work.''  
  
J: ''I know.''  
  
R: ''Then why aren't you getting up ? I'll even help you.''  
  
J: ''Really ?''  
  
R: ''Yep.''  
  
Jess sat up straight and kissed her again.  
  
J: ''Uncle Luke can wait a couple of more minutes. It's not like the place is crowded.'' 


	21. Wish upon a star

*Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.  
  
*A/N: Hey!!! This is, the last chapter....... It's longer than the other two chapters so I hope everyone likes it. In this chapter everything comes together and there's some R/J action in it. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and I also wanted to apologize for the typing mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry again. Please review this last chapter too. Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean that I don't like to read what people think of my story. Thanks.  
  
*~*~*:-)*~*~*Bye, smile :-)  
  
Tristan said goodbye to his friends and started to head in the direction of his locker. He started to walk slower when he saw Rory standing by his locker. Tristan had an urge to just turn around, but he couldn't keep avoiding her. He had been avoiding her the entire day. Which was hard since they had a few classes together. But Tristan didn't turn around, he just kept walking until he reached his locker.  
  
T: ''Hey.''  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
T: ''So what did I do now ?''  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
R: ''Nothing.''  
  
T: ''Then why are you talking to me ?''  
  
R: ''I'm sorry, I didn't know that I couldn't talk to you.''  
  
T: ''I just figured that you wouldn't want to talk to me after what I did.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but you were the one that told me about it too. And I just wanted to thank you for that. I guess you do have a heart.''  
  
Tristan's trade mark smirk returned to his face.  
  
T: ''Yeah, a beating one too.''  
  
He took Rory's hand and placed it on his heart.  
  
T: ''Can you feel it beating ?''  
  
R: ''Tristan I thought we were.........''  
  
T: ''Friends ?''  
  
Rory nodded and Tristan let go of her hand.  
  
T: ''We are, but I just wanted to prove to you that I do have a heart and that I truly am sorry.''  
  
R: ''Thanks. I gotta go, bus to catch and all.''  
  
Rory lowered her hand and started to walk away from Tristan.  
  
T: ''I hope you don't hate me now Mary !''  
  
Rory turned around and grinned at Tristan.  
  
R: ''It was close, but I don't hate you...........yet.''  
  
She gave Tristan one last look before she turned around and walked away from him.  
  
Tristan smirked as he opened his locker. He was glad that things were back to normal between him and Rory. He never wanted to hurt her. He was just........jealous. And he still was, but he knew that in time he would get over it.  
  
When Rory got off the bus she went straight to Luke's. As soon as she entered Luke's she saw that Jess wasn't around. She quickly made her way to the diner.  
  
Luke: ''Hey. Coffee ?''  
  
R: ''No thanks. Do you know where Jess is ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, he's upstairs. He got in a fight at school.''  
  
R: ''A fight ?''  
  
Luke: ''Yeah, his principal called.''  
  
R: ''What happened ?''  
  
Luke shrugged.  
  
Luke: ''How should I know ? That kid hardly tells me anything.''  
  
R: ''Can I........?''  
  
Luke: ''You know the way.''  
  
R: ''Thanks Luke.''  
  
Luke: ''And while you're up there remind him that he still has to work.''  
  
Rory nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on the door, but when no one answered the door she just went in to the apartment. She found Jess lying on his bed. He was caught up in one of his books. Rory smiled when she saw the expression on his face change. She had watched him read a couple of times before and every time he read a part that he liked the expression on his face changed and actually showed what he was feeling at that moment. She quietly made her way over to him.  
  
R: ''Hey.''  
  
Jess looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Rory standing next to his bed.  
  
J: ''Hey. What are you doing here ?''  
  
R: ''I heard you got in a fight.''  
  
Jess sighed and closed his book. There had to be a catch. This moment would have been too perfect. Something just always had to make its way into their relationship and ruin the few perfect moments that they had together.  
  
J: ''Really ? Your must have good hearing.''  
  
R: ''Jess.''  
  
J: ''He started it.''  
  
R: ''He ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah, Dean. I was just minding my own business and all of a sudden this giant comes out of the dark and attacks me.''  
  
R: ''Did you hurt him ?''  
  
J: ''Did I hurt him ? What about me ? He had a big sword you know.''  
  
R: ''Since when do you read fairy-tales ?''  
  
J: ''I just started yesterday.''  
  
R: ''But seriously did you hurt him ?''  
  
J: ''No, Mister Giant is just fine.''  
  
R: ''Good. What about you ? Did he hurt you ?''  
  
J: ''Well not physically, but he did say some mean words to me and you know even tough people say that words don't hurt, they really do.''  
  
R: ''I'll take that as a no.''  
  
J: ''Well if you wanted a short answer.''  
  
R: ''I'm just getting sick of Dean.''  
  
J: ''Me too, but he can't hurt us anymore.''  
  
R: ''Yeah, we're way stronger.''  
  
J: ''Well I don't know about that........''  
  
Rory smiled at him. Jess smirked and laced his hand with Rory's. He pulled her down on top of him and was just about to kiss her when Rory started to talk.  
  
R: ''O by the way Luke told me to remind you that you still have to work.''  
  
J: ''You're mean.''  
  
R: ''What did I do ?''  
  
Rory looked up at him with a innocent look in her blue eyes and Jess smiled. This girl could still make him feel weak in the knees and she still made his heart beat faster every time she touched him or looked at him with those big blue eyes. And every time he had a chance to touch or kiss her he fell again. He fell deeper in love with her every time that they were together. He brought his lips closer to her face and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Rory smiled when he did that. Could he be any sweeter ? She locked eyes with his. These were the kisses that reassured her that he really cared about her. Not that she was doubting his feelings for her. She knew that he really did love her. She could see it in his eyes and she could feel it in his soft touches and these sweet kisses. She brought his lips to his and kissed him. She could feel Jess tighten his grip on her and he pulled her a little closer. Rory kept kissing him until she needed to catch her breath. She pulled away from him and got up.  
  
R: ''You have to get to work.''  
  
She smiled at Jess and left the apartment. Jess shook his head and sat up straight. She always left him wanting more. Jess smirked and got up to get to work.  
  
Rory found Dean in the back of Doose's unpacking some boxes. She was ready to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
R: ''Dean.''  
  
Dean immediately got up when he saw her standing behind him.  
  
D: ''Rory, hey. I guess you heard about the fight..........''  
  
R: ''Yeah, but that's not why I came here.''  
  
D: ''It's not ?''  
  
R: ''No. I want you to make a decision.''  
  
D: ''What kind of decision ?''  
  
R: ''A simple one. Do you still wanna be friends with me ?''  
  
She looked up at Dean and waited for an answer.  
  
D: ''Of course I still wanna be friends with you, I just thought that since.........''  
  
R: ''If you still wanna be friends with me........you can, but you have to stop doing this. You have to stop trying to come between me and Jess. Me and him are together and there's nothing that you can do about it.''  
  
D: ''Okay.''  
  
R: ''Okay ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah, I'll stop.''  
  
R: ''Really ? Cause if you're just lying to me again then........''  
  
D: ''I'm not, I swear. I mean yes I admit that I'm jealous of him and I admit that I still have some feelings for you, but obviously you don't so..............I'll just have to live with that.''  
  
R: ''And you'll leave Jess alone ?''  
  
D: ''Yeah.''  
  
R: ''And you won't try to break us up anymore ?''  
  
Dean shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
D: ''I won't.''  
  
He held out his hand. Rory looked at it before she shook hands with Dean.  
  
R: ''Friends.''  
  
D: ''Guess so.''  
  
Dean let go of Rory's hand.  
  
R: ''So do you need some help with those ?''  
  
She nodded at the boxes.  
  
D: ''You don't have to.''  
  
R: ''Do you want my help or not ?''  
  
D: ''If you insist.''  
  
Rory got down on her knees in front of one of the boxes. Dean got down next to her and watched her as she started to unpack the box. A small smile appeared on his face. She really was too good for this world.  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee and looked at Jess. He was leaning against the counter reading a book. Rory smiled. Things were starting to be pretty normal around here again.  
  
L: ''So how are things between you and Dean ?''  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
R: ''We're still friends, nothing more.''  
  
L: ''How about you and Jess ?''  
  
Rory's smile got bigger.  
  
R: ''Couldn't be better.''  
  
She saw a small smile form on Jess' face, but when she looked again it was gone.  
  
L: ''Good, you deserve it.''  
  
R: ''Thanks mom.''  
  
Rory stared into her cup of coffee. Her mom was right she did deserve a normal relationship. And Jess did too. They both deserved it. She looked at Jess. When he caught her looking at him he nodded at her and continued to read.  
  
R: ''Jess, do you wanna go for a walk ?''  
  
J: ''Now ?''  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
J: ''Outside ?''  
  
R: ''Of course outside.''  
  
J: ''Why can't we take a walk in here ?''  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and got up to put her jacket on.  
  
R: ''Well I'm going for a walk, you can come if you want to.''  
  
She gave him a playful look and headed towards the door. Jess sighed and put his book down. So this was what it felt like when a girl had all the power ? Not that he mind. He would do anything for that girl. He quickly put his jacket on and walked over to Rory. Rory smiled at him.  
  
R: ''Changed your mind ?''  
  
J: ''Yeah and it had nothing to do with you.''  
  
R: ''Okay.''  
  
J: ''Absolutely nothing.''  
  
R: ''I didn't say a thing.''  
  
J: ''Yeah, but you wanted to.''  
  
R: ''Since when do you read minds ?''  
  
J: ''Jealous ?''  
  
Rory laughed and followed Jess outside. When they were outside they almost immediately bumped into Dean. Jess put his arm protectively around Rory's shoulders and met Dean's eyes.  
  
D: ''Hey.''  
  
J: ''Should I be scared ?''  
  
Rory ignored Jess' comment and looked at Dean.  
  
R: ''Hey Dean.''  
  
J: ''Yeah hi. Nice night, isn't it ?''  
  
Rory gave Jess a look.  
  
J: ''What ? I'm just making conversation.''  
  
R: ''Well don't.''  
  
D: ''I just wanted to apologize.''  
  
J: ''For what ?''  
  
D: ''Everything.''  
  
Jess didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was too surprised by Dean's answer. Dean smiled at Rory and nodded.  
  
D: ''Goodnight you two.''  
  
He turned around and walked away.  
  
J: ''Was that for real ?''  
  
R: ''Yeah, guess so.''  
  
She smiled and looked at Jess.  
  
R: ''Everything's okay.''  
  
J: ''If you say so.''  
  
R: ''Where's the trust ?''  
  
J: ''I left it in the diner. Can we go back now ?''  
  
R: ''But it's a beautiful night.''  
  
J: ''So ? Make a wish on a star and let's go back inside.''  
  
R: ''Fine, let's go back.''  
  
Rory looked at the sky once more. She did make a wish. She wished that she and Jess could be happy together and that no one would come between them ever again. Jess pulled Rory closer and they started to head back to the diner. In the sky there was one star that was shining brighter than the other stars. Could it be the star that Rory wished on ? 


End file.
